After The One, The Next One
by Lorde Asriel
Summary: Harry perde o amor de sua vida no dia de seu aniversário e isso o torna uma pessoa triste e solitária por anos, porém, depois de ser arrastado para uma festa por Hermione, acaba descobrindo que a vida é cheia de mudanças e estas são encontradas até em quem menos esperamos. A história de como Harry teve que deixar seu passado para encontrar seu Próximo Primeiro Amor. Un. Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

Oi! o/ Essa é primeira vez que escrevo uma fanfic (na verdade é a primeira coisa que escrevo sério e_e), portanto não sei o que acharão da historia (nem sei se alguém vai ler isso aqui, sinto como se estivesse escrevendo para ninguém '-'). Depois que terminei de escrever essa fic eu re-li e gostei do resultado, mas talvez vocês possam achar corrido ou chato... mas a historia é assim mesmo, só estou avisando antes de tudo.

Essa fic é Drarry e baseada em How I Met Your Mother, especificamente o espisódio especial "How Your Mother Met Me". Eu quis me basear nisto porque: 1. Simplesmente amo essa série *-*; 2. A historia de que tipo de pessoa o Ted teve que se tornar para finalmente conhecer a mãe de seus filhos é muito genial! Claro que não é uma cópia, eu adicionei coisas diferentes na historia que escrevi.

Aliás, me desculpem qualquer erro na história, tanto em ortografia quanto em coerência. Eu escrevi isso tudo sem ajuda de ninguém e não tive ninguém para quem mostrar para dar opinião, então com certeza haverá alguns errinhos hehe. A fic era pra ser inicialmente uma One Shot mas ficou meio grandinha, dividi então em quatro capítulos. Os dois primeiros serão mais corridos mas os dois últimos serão mais pausados.

Enfim, vamos a fic! Aproveitem ^^

Chapter I: Ready to move on?

* * *

 _Londres, 31de julho; Pub Três Vassouras West._

— O quê? Não acredito que fui tão estupida! Esperem aí, já estou indo.

Hermione desligou o telefone, já saindo do bar e se adiantou para pegar um Taxi. A noite estava uma confusão e o fato de estar atrasada por que estava comprando um presente de última hora para o amigo a deixou distraída quanto ao local marcado para comemorarem.

— É aqui! É aqui! Por favor, pare. — disse ao motorista, apontando o bar logo em frente. Saiu apressadíssima com as sacolas na mão, correndo para porta do pub, entrando sem tomar cuidado e tombando em todos que apareciam na sua frente até chegar à mesa onde estavam seus amigos.

— Eu sinto muito muito muito mesmo — disse ofegante e risonha — eu tinha ido no bar do outro lado da cidade. Eles tem todos os mesmo nome e acabei me confundindo.

— Menos mal, estava começando a achar que havia se esquecido de mim. — Harry disse com ar brincalhão.

Aquele era o aniversário de 21 anos de Harry, e haviam marcado de comemorarem no _Pub Três Vassouras Est_ de Londres. Harry chamou todos os seus amigos mais próximos, e claro, sua namorada.

— Onde está Gina? Pensei que só eu estava atrasada. — Hermione perguntou, depois de já ter pedido as bebidas. Foi Ron quem respondeu.

— Ela disse que perdeu o taxi, ou não conseguiu um... alguma coisa assim. Mas tenho certeza que ela tá é comprando o presente de Harry de última hora. — Ron disse e depois se virou para Hermione — Aliás, tenho certeza que você se atrasou por isso também.

— Ah, mas Gina sempre capricha no que me dar — Harry disse — Ano retrasado ela me deu uma réplica exata em miniatura da armadura do Iron Man, e ano passado ela me deu um conjunto completo para uma banda de um homem só, incluindo os pratos de joelho.

— E isso são coisas que você quer?

— Não Hermione, isso são coisas que eu PRECISO.

Enquanto todos riam da conversa, o telefone de Ron começou a tocar. — É o número da Gina — disse o ruivo ao perceber o celular tocando — Harry, você quer atender?

Harry pegou o aparelho e saiu do bar para falar com Gina. Mas ao atender, a voz que saiu não era da sua namorada. Era a voz de um homem que logo se identificou como médico, e estava ligando do celular de Gina de algum lugar barulhento. Havia acontecido um acidente.

— Não, não. Aqui é Harry Potter, namorado dela... acidente?

E então lhe foram ditas as palavras que mudaram sua vida.

Harry acabava de chegar em seu apartamento, sozinho, depois do velório de Gina e Arthur Weasley. Os dois haviam sofrido um acidente de carro enquanto estavam indo para o aniversário de Harry. O senhor Weasley apenas estava acompanhando Gina até o local e depois iria embora, pois, mesmo Gina tendo 19 anos, ainda era tratada como um garotinha pelo pai que tinha o típico medo pela segurança da filha. Mas o destino quis ser cruel aquele dia. As coisas não poderiam ser piores, e agora Harry estava sozinho, no apartamento que dividia com Hermione.

Observou a caixa embalada para presente em cima da mesinha de centro, rodeada de lenços de papel molhados. Sentou-se no sofá, pegou a caixa, abriu-a, retirou um pequeno ukelele marrom e passou os dedos nas cordas, o presente que Gina havia comprado para ele e deixado em seu apartamento como uma surpresa. No cartão que acompanhava o presente, Harry leu e releu dezenas de vezes a mesma frase, escrita com a doce caligrafia da namorada: "Para que seu café-da-manhã não precise cantar mais sozinho. Com amor, Gina." Ele se lembrou de todas as vezes que pegava os bolinhos do café-da-manhã e fingia que eles tinham vozes: Harry fazia uma vozinha estranha e cantarolada que fazia Gina sorrir sempre. E agora, ao lembrar de seu sorriso, seu coração se apertava. Nunca mais iria tocar, nunca mais iria cantar. Nunca mais iria amar. Foi isso que Harry jurou para si, antes de se encostar no sofá, fechar os olhos pesados e dormir.

 _Dois anos depois._

* * *

— Harry, isso já está ficando ridículo! Você já está sentado nesse sofá já fazem dois anos! Está na hora de dar uma saída não acha?

— Não seja exagerada Hermione — disse ao ver a garota saindo totalmente arrumada do quarto — Eu não fiquei sentado aqui por dois anos inteiros. E eu estou trabalhando duro! Já estou quase terminando meu quadro de robores disputando atletismo... eu acho. É uma época muito corrida.

— Eu sei que não está sentado ai literalmente por dois anos, só estou dizendo que já faz muito tempo que não sai para se divertir.

Harry desviou o olhar de Hermione quando esta sentou ao seu lado, mas a garota não se intimidou.

— Você é meu melhor amigo, Harry, e eu não posso imaginar passar pelo que você e Rony passaram. Mas já fazem dois anos desde que Gina nos deixou. Está na hora de ir lá fora é procurar alguém especial de novo.

— Não sei Mione...

— Vamos lá Harry, estamos na época dos vinte! E hoje é dia de são Patrício, o feriado do meu povo!

— Mas você não é irlandesa.

— Viciados em Cerveja! Agora vamos lá comemorar! Todos estão num clube irlandês no centro, está tendo uma festa lá. — Ela já estava se levantando quando Harry a segurou — Por favor, não me faça sair... Hmm... vai chover hoje.

Então Hermione pegou um guarda-chuva amarelo que estava pendurado atrás da porta e disse:

— Então traga seu guarda-chuva.

Harry não teve outra opção senão ir.

— Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo. Eu estou muito apertado e olha o tamanho dessa fila pro banheiro! Se aqui já está fedendo a urina, como será que está lá dentro? Não quero nem descobrir. — Harry exclamou para Rony que o estava acompanhando na fila.

— Nem pensar cara! Você chegou aqui não faz nem uma hora! Vem, segura aí e vamos atrás da Hermione.

— Vai chama-la pra ir embora conosco?

— Quem disse que vamos embora? Hunf! Na verdade... — Ron disse, parecendo de repente constrangido e ansioso. Harry franziu o cenho diante dessa reação do amigo — na verdade eu vou pedir a Hermione em namoro.

Harry não sabia se Ron esperava uma reação alegre de sua parte, pois tudo que fez foi dar um olhar cético na direção do ruivo, que deixou os ombros caírem ao ver a sua expressão.

— Você é apaixonado por ela desde o colegial e agora que vai pedi-la em namoro? Tomara que ela diga não.

— O que? Harry!

— Ok, ok, Só estou brincando — disse ao ver Rony ficando com raiva — Mas porque criou coragem só agora Ron? Você não acha que devia ter dito antes? Hermione pensa que você nunca foi afim dela porque você nunca disse nada, sabia?

— Mas você acha, falando sério cara, que eu tenho chances com ela? Por que Harry, eu não saberia o que fazer se ela dissesse não.

— Acho que você tem que arriscar para saber. — ele sabia que a amiga também gostava de Ron e que aceitaria namorar com ele, mas tinha que por um pouco mais de pressão no amigo.

— Isso não é muito animador, mas vou arriscar. Eu amo ela.

— Você disse o que? Que a ama? Disse isso em voz alta? Acho que já deve estar bêbado, haha!

— Acho que sim — Ron sorriu.

— Mas você ainda não me respondeu: Por que você vai pedi-la em namoro só agora?

Ron pensou um pouco antes de falar. Não era comum que falasse de coisas sentimentais e abstratas, mas aquilo fazia tanto sentido para ele agora que não achou mal contar. E também, Harry era seu melhor amigo.

— Bem, faz alguns meses sabe? Eu estava visitando meu pai e Gina e... — Harry desviou o olhar ao ouvir o nome de Gina — ...e percebi que mesmo a vida parecendo uma longa jornada, na verdade ela não é. Para nós ela pode acabar daqui há uns 60, 70 anos ou pode acabar daqui a duas horas. Não podemos controlar o destino, ele nos controla. Daqui a 7 ou 8 anos vamos estar fazendo trinta e as coisas vão mudar: a vida vai ficar corrida, o tempo vai passar rápido e tenho certeza que vou me arrepender de não ter feito nada do que queria ter feito enquanto era jovem... mas ainda não estou lá, Harry! Ainda estou na época dos vinte e não quero desperdiçar nada mais. Não quero ver a vida passar diante dos meus olhos e não aproveitar nada. Aliás, também acredito que se Hermione nunca ficou com ninguém por muito tempo assim como eu, significaria que talvez o destino queira que fiquemos juntos.

Harry nunca ouvira Ron falar desta forma.

— Sinto muito por estar fazendo você ouvir isso Harry, mas você perguntou. Aliás, é a única pessoa pra que digo isso.

— Tudo bem Ron, porque na verdade eu estou impressionado. Sério! Nem acredito que tudo isso saiu dessa cabeça dura — Harry disse sorrindo para o amigo e dando um tapa leve em sua cabeça — Vou te dizer a verdade logo, você tem todas as chances com Mione! Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar com você. — e acrescentou dando uma piscadela.

Isso fez os olhos de Ron brilharem. Puxou Harry pelo braço e o levou em direção ao bar onde Hermione provavelmente estaria. — Vem Harry, vamos atrás dela!

— Mas por que eu tenho que ir? Não é melhor você fazer isso sozinho?

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar aqui sozinho pra você fugir da festa e ir embora? Não mesmo! Vem logo!

— Eu prometo que não vou embora cara!

— Vem logo, Harry!

— Ron!

— Tudo bem! Mas nos espere na pista de dança.

— Que? Haha! Obrigado, mas não, obrigado. Não sei dançar e não quero ficar lá, prefiro esperar aqui.

— Na porta do banheiro fedorento? Harry, você não ouviu o que eu disse ainda agora? Somos jovens, mas não pra sempre! A garota da sua vida pode estar ali na pista de dança, ou pode estar sentada nas mesas, ou pode estar ali no bar esperando para você esbarrar nela. Se você não se mexer, ela vai acabar esbarrando em qualquer outro cara.

— Duvido muito disso, mas eu vou te acompanhar até o bar. Melhor do que estar naquela pista.

— Você que sabe então. Vamos.

Os dois seguiram em direção ao bar. Em um trajeto meio complicado pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam no meio da pista dançando, Harry acabou perdendo Ron e, perdido no meio da multidão, acabou decidindo sair dali e contornar a pista para chegar ao bar. Seria mais demorado mas também seria melhor do que passar no meio daquele monte de pessoas suadas e pulando.

Porém, quando estava quase saindo do meio da multidão, Harry se chocou com alguém que vinha na posição contraria. Seus óculos caíram no chão do clube e Harry entrou em desespero: como acharia seu óculos no meio daquele monte de pés que não paravam de se mexer? Mas, antes de se abaixar para procurar, sentiu alguém deposita-lo em suas mãos.

— Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado, Potter!

— Malfoy?! — exclamou pondo os óculos no rosto e finalmente conseguindo distinguir algo. Na sua frente viu ninguém mais do que Draco Malfoy. Próximo demais de si, o olhando de cima a baixo como se o examinasse.

— Você está bem? Você bateu em cheio em mim. Doeu sabia?

Harry só podia franzir o cenho diante da fala do loiro. Será que era mesmo Malfoy? Parecia muito educado.

— Não está se lembrando de mim?

— Errh... eu... aahm — Era tudo que o moreno conseguia falar. Ficou imaginado a cara de lerdo que teria naquele instante, então tratou de se recuperar e falar algo enquanto Malfoy levantava uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando sua reação.

— Bem, me desculpe, eu não vi por onde estava indo. Na verdade eu estou meio perdido aqui dentro. — disse coçando a cabeça meio contrariado com essa situação; Malfoy parecia legal — e obrigado por pegar meus óculos, não saberia o que fazer sem eles.

— Pelo visto continua tão lerdo quanto na época de Hogwarts, Potter. O que faz perdido feito uma criança? Esse local é pra adultos sabia? — Malfoy disse sorrindo e Harry achou que tinha sido bom demais pra ser verdade achar que Malfoy amadureceria depois de tantos anos. O importunava desde a escola, porque não o importunaria até onde o visse, mesmo anos depois?

— Olha Malfoy, obrigado pelo meu óculos. Se divirta. — Harry disse seco e direto, indo em direção ao bar. Mas não imaginava que o outro o seguiria.

— Ei, oh, não sabia que ficaria com raiva! Me desculpa, Potter!

Harry não deu atenção a ele, porém Malfoy já estava ao seu lado e se prostrou a sua frente o obrigando a parar.

— Eu mudei bastante do colegial pra cá, okay!? Só quero... conversar um pouco.

Harry o olhou cético.

— Não acredita em mim? Pois bem! Vou provar pra você! — Malfoy se pôs ao seu lado e perguntou: — Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

Harry, meio desconfortável com a insistência de Malfoy, olhou ao redor: a sua direita estava a pista de dança, cheia de gente, a sua esquerda estava a fila para o banheiro ainda enorme e, num canto do clube, mais à frente, estavam Hermione e Ron se... beijando! Como não queria presenciar essa cena e nem entrar na pista, resolveu aceitar o convite de Malfoy. Não ia fazer mal algum talvez.

— Certo, vamos.

* * *

— Você realmente terminou com ela no dia do aniversário dela? Pelo telefone? — disse um Harry um pouco bêbado com cara de espanto. — Essa é a pior coisa que alguém faria... Essa é pior coisa que você já fez na vida Malfoy! — disse em tom duro, porém um segundo depois começou a rir sem parar, sendo seguido pelas risadas de Malfoy, também meio bêbado.

— Ai ai, mas o que eu podia fazer? Nós só estávamos juntos a três meses, e depois que eu descobri que isso tudo era só por fazer ciúme no ex, terminei mesmo! Draco Malfoy nunca será tapa buraco de ninguém! — disse Malfoy estufando o peito e depois virando o copo de whisky garganta abaixo como se fosse água.

— Sempre orgulhoso. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, haha.

— Claro, Potter. — disse rindo.

— Sabe, sempre pensei que você fosse gay. Você não namorava com um menino em Hogwarts?

— Bem, namorava sim. Eu curto tanto homens como mulheres, não tenho preocupação quanto a isso. Se bem que isso complicou um pouco a minha vida... tive que fazer grandes mudanças sabe? Mas estou bem.

— O que aconteceu? — Disse Harry, de repente sério, porém com aquela voz meio arrastada de alguém bêbado.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas, bem, esse não é o momento pra falar desse tipo de coisa. Na verdade, acho que já estou indo.

Malfoy levantou o ultimo copo de whisky e bebeu de uma vez.

— Que pena, eu estava me divertindo muito Malfoy. — Harry disse sinceramente. — Sabe, no começo, eu admito, achei que não aguentaria mais de 5 minutos sem querer te bater, como antigamente.

— Haha, Potter ninguém resiste a mim! Sou um Malfoy! — disse estufando o peito outra vez, e Harry gargalhou.

— Fez uma bela imitação de quando era mais novo.

Malfoy o olhou e Harry percebeu que o outro o olhava no fundo dos olhos. Os olhos de Malfoy eram muito bonitos. Seu perfume era muito bom. Harry teve que admitir, ficou aspirando o perfume da Malfoy o tempo todo.

— Também me diverti bastante! Nunca achei que gostaria de passar algum tempo com você. Foi realmente um prazer! Até qualquer dia, Harry! — Malfoy falou, ainda o olhando nos olhos.

— Até, Malf... digo, Draco! Tchau!

Apertaram as mãos e então Malfoy saiu. Harry franziu o cenho as costas dele: nunca imaginou Malfoy o chamando pelo primeiro nome. Talvez tudo isso fosse uma forma dele compensar e se desculpar pelos anos de perturbação à vida alheia em Hogwarts.

Harry nunca imaginou também que o encontraria depois da escola, e, na verdade, havia se sentido mais do que realizado ao sair de Hogwarts com a ideia de nunca mais ver aquele garoto loiro arrogante. Tinha que admitir a si próprio que achava que sua noite ficaria mais péssima do que já estava ao esbarrar com ele, mas, quando o outro se mostrou bastante diferente da pessoa que era antigamente, oferecendo-se para conversar e beber e falar sobre as respectivas histórias do que cada um tinha feito depois do colegial, Harry teve que repensar a respeito. Apesar de ainda mostrar ser um pouco esnobe e grosso, talvez aquilo fosse parte de quem ele é. Aliás, ele não parecia dirigir isso a Harry, simplesmente saia de forma natural, sem maldade. Ele parecia muito legal nessa noite... talvez algum dia voltasse a vê-lo. Gostaria de ter pedido o número de celular dele.

Essa mudança em Malfoy o fez pensar sobre sua vida atual: se Malfoy pode mudar tanto assim, porque ele próprio não poderia?

— Mas não sei ainda se estou preparado — disse para si mesmo.

— Harry?

O moreno se virou para o lado para dar de cara com Oliver Wood, antigo colega dele de Hogwarts.

— Não acredito! Oliver Wood? A quanto tempo! — disse, se adiantando para dar um abraço no ex-colega que segurava uma garrafa de cerveja na mão — O que você está fazendo aqui em Londres?

— Eu estou morando aqui de novo, não aguentava ficar longe dessa cidade.

Da última vez que Harry falou com Wood, três anos atrás, ele estava se mudando para Bruxelas, para estudar música, e tinha ouvido que ele havia se tornado professor.

— Ah, e quem consegue ficar longe de uma cidade como essa! — Harry disse abrindo os braços para cima de forma abrangente. — Mas bem, o que você anda fazendo?

— Bem, eu voltei para cá para continuar meu sonho de ensinar música e...

— AH MEU DEUS, Oliver!? — Harry ouviu a voz de Ron em estupor de bêbado — Cara, a quan-quanto-quanto tempo!

Ron praticamente se jogou em cima de Oliver para abraça-lo, e Hermione o tirou de cima do outro.

— Oi Oliver! Me desculpe pelo Rony... ele bebeu um pouco mais da conta hoje. — Hermione disse dando dois tapas na cabeça de Ron e recebendo um gemido indignado. Logo em seguida Ron desmaiou em seus braços.

— Era só o que me faltava... — A garota falou impaciente, tentando segura-lo como podia.

— Tudo bem, Hermione — disse Oliver rindo da situação — como você está?

— Estou ótima, e você? — apressou-se para apertar a mão de Oliver como podia — O que está fazendo em Londres? Pensei que tinha ido para a Bélgica estudar música.

— Como eu estava dizendo ao Harry, eu voltei para lecionar música aqui. Eu estou dando aulas nessa escola pública para crianças na periferia da cidade, não temos fundos de investimentos e nem instrumentos suficientes mas... estamos fazendo o possível para...

— Pegue meu violoncelo!

— O que? — Oliver disse diante da interrupção de Harry — Você toca violoncelo?

— Bem eu toco alguns instrumentos de corda, mas eu tenho este violoncelo que não toco há anos, está largado no meu guarda-roupas. Você precisa aceitar! Pode dar para um de seus alunos!

— Wow! — exclamou Oliver — Você tem certeza?

— Você quer pega-lo agora?

— Bem... hm, tudo bem! — Harry já estava se adiantando quando Hermione o segurou pelo pulso: —Vai me deixar aqui sozinha com Ron nesse estado, Harry?

Hermione estava tentando segurar Ron, mas quase não conseguia mantê-lo em pé.

— Leve ele para uma das mesas, eu prometo que volto para te ajudar. Prometo! — Harry juntou as mãos, como se para reforçar a sua promessa.

— Não, tudo bem — dispensou Hermione — vou leva-lo para casa dele. Não aguento mais ficar aqui mesmo. Ele já teve o suficiente por hoje.

— É, seu sei, vi vocês se agarrando bem ali — o moreno apontou para o canto do clube onde Ron e Hermione estavam se beijando e a garota ficou vermelha.

— Vocês estão namorando? Que lindo! — disse Oliver — Sempre achei que vocês eram perfeitos um pro outro, desde pequenos! Viviam brigando! Não há maior sinal de amor — Os dois garotos riram, mas Hermione não aprecia estar achando graça, parecia estar muito envergonhada.

— Desculpe, Mione. Já estamos indo ok? — Harry disse.

Oliver Wood se despediu de Hermione e saiu com Harry em direção à rua.

* * *

— Tudo bem, está aqui! — Harry exclamou enquanto saia do quarto em direção à sala de seu apartamento, onde Oliver o estava esperando. O apartamento de Harry e Hermione era simples: Uma sala dividida em sala de estar e de jantar, uma pequena cozinha, um banheiro e dois quartos. Todos os cômodos eram pequenos, mas os dois garotos não tinham muitas coisas. Era bom morar ali e o fato do local não ser muito grande ajudava a manter tudo organizado. Nesse momento, Harry estava saindo do corredor onde ficavam os quartos e o banheiro, estava olhando intensamente para o violoncelo, pela última vez, sem perceber direito o local ao seu redor. — Eu não toco isso aqui desde que Malfoy me prendeu na caixa dele na época da escola, haha. Ainda bem que eu... AH MEU DEUS! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO?!

Harry gritou ao chegar na sala e olhar para frente e ver Oliver Wood completamente pelado em frente ao sofá, com a maior cara de safado. Imediatamente virou o rosto vermelho de constrangimento jogando o instrumento à sua frente.

— Eu não sei... — disse o garoto em um tom provocante — O que será que estou fazendo?

— Eu não sei! Mas o que você tá fazendo?!

— Esse é meu negócio.

— Certamente isso é o seu negócio, por favor o cubra! — Harry exclamou ainda assustado e constrangido, com as mãos na frente do rosto, mesmo com ele virado.

Vendo que Harry não teve a reação que esperava, Oliver pegou o violoncelo e o pôs na sua frente, cobrindo-se e falou: — Não, eu quis dizer que essa jogada é meu negócio. É uma cantada. Eu chamo de _The Naked Man._ Eu usei uma vez num encontro e funcionou, e usei em outro e funcionou de novo... então achei que funcionasse o tempo todo.

— É, agora você sabe que não funciona sempre. — disse Harry virando o rosto lentamente e relaxando um pouco ao perceber que o outro estava coberto. — Mas o que é essa coisa de _The Naked Man_?

— Bem, vou tentar explicar... você e a pessoa que te acompanha na festa ou em um encontro já estão um pouco bêbados, você inventa uma desculpa para ir ao apartamento dela, espera até que ela vá para algum canto fazer algo, daí você tira a roupa e quando a pessoa volta o que acontece quando vê você? Ela ri. E fica tão admirada com sua confiança e coragem que acaba dormindo com você. Funcionou duas vezes e então achei que funcionasse sempre. Bem... duas a cada três vezes.

Harry estava começando a achar isso mais cômico e digno de pena do que constrangedor.

— Mas Oliver, eu sou homem! — Harry apontou para si próprio para frisar sua afirmação.

— Bem, eu não me importo muito com isso. A segunda pessoa com quem tentei essa cantada era um cara que se dizia hetero e funcionou. — Oliver se sentou no sofá lentamente, ainda com o violoncelo entre as pernas para se cobrir — Sabe, eu prefiro acreditar que todos nós gostamos das pessoas em níveis diferentes e existe um ponto para nos sentirmos atraídos por elas. Pra mim, gostar de um cara ou de uma garota não tem muita diferença, sabe? São pessoas. Se um dia for me casar, será com alguém que me faça feliz, não importa se for homem ou mulher.

— Nossa... — Harry levantou as sobrancelhas com o que o amigo disse — por um momento eu até esqueci que você está nu — O moreno sentou ao lado do ex-colega.

— Bem — Oliver respondeu com ar poético — não estamos todos nus, os seres humanos, de certa forma?

— Sim, mas... suas bolas estão no meu sofá.

Oliver riu, porém Harry abaixou a cabeça e passou a mãos cabelos, como se tivesse acabado de perceber algo.

— Ah, cara... será que assim que vai ser daqui em diante? Estar solteiro em Londres? Até mesmo as pessoas legais se tornam esquisitões? — Harry suspirou e então falou, mais para si do que para o outro: — Me sinto totalmente perdido agora.

Um curto silêncio se estendeu, a cabeça de Harry estava girando em torno de preocupações sobre sua vida. Passava a maior parte de tempo em casa, não se divertia, ficava apenas lendo e pintando quadros bizarros (na opinião de Hermione). Estava precisando de uma luz! Não estava nem ligando mais para o homem nu ao seu lado e o motivo dele ainda não ter se vestido. Então Oliver se pronunciou: — Eu posso lhe contar uma história um pouco embaraçosa?

— Essa de agora não conta?

— Eu também me senti perdido por tempo — continuou, ignorando o comentário de Harry — Depois que sai de Hogwarts, eu fiquei morando no porão da casa dos meus pais. Ficava jogando videogames, zapeando os canais da TV e comendo todo o tipo de porcarias. Achava que tudo estava bem, que minha vida estava perfeita.

"Porém um dia eu finalmente acordei, sujo de salgadinhos e refrigerante, suado como um porco, e, observando o meu próprio estado, foi que percebi que deveria tomar um rumo na vida e seguir meus sonhos. Meu sonho era lecionar música. Foi o que fiz. — olhou para Harry, que estava olhando para o chão, mas parecia estar escutando — Então aqui está uma dica, Harry: mesmo que pareça completamente absurdo e impossível, qual é o seu sonho? O que você quer fazer da sua vida?

Harry levantou a cabeça e pensou por alguns segundos antes de falar: — Isso soa muito absurdo mas... eu queria acabar com a pobreza no mundo. De verdade. Se tivesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer de tão grande para acabar com a pobreza, eu me sentiria muito mais do que realizado.

— Ótimo! Então, a partir de hoje, todas as pequenas decisões que você tomar, devem ser tomadas em serviço disso. Foi o que fiz e, diferente dessa minha falha tentativa da minha cantada com você, isso é cem por cento eficaz. — Oliver deu uma piscadela para Harry, que sorriu.

— Uau... obrigado, Oliver. — disse Harry, agora incentivado.

— De nada! Então... um abraço? — Oliver abriu os braços para Harry, que hesitou.

— Na verdade, acho melhor remarcarmos isso.

— Mas está chovendo agora.

— Ah Deus! Meu guarda-chuva! — Harry se levantou de um salto e correu para a porta, esquecendo-se totalmente de Oliver. Quando a abriu, se deparou com Hermione à sua frente que arregalou os olhos ao ver o garoto nu no sofá.

— Ah, longa história! — Harry falou rapidamente, apontando para Oliver e depois passando correndo pela garota, deixando o apartamento.

— Nada aconteceu, eu juro. — o garoto nu disse, levantando-se do sofá.

— Então por que você está pelado?

Um sorriso pretencioso veio ao rosto de Oliver e Hermione riu.

— Desculpe, mas a partir de hoje já estou comprometida.

— Ah é, o Ron... vocês estão juntos. — e deixou os ombros caírem enquanto Hermione ia para o quarto ainda rindo da situação. Talvez Oliver devesse tentar outro dia, com outra pessoa.

* * *

Como eu disse no começo, ela é bem corridinha, mas depois fica mais devagar, prometo haha *-* como eu já disse tudo lá no início, o que me resta é pedir que para quem ler, algum dia no futuro e_e deixe review por favor! Obrigado a quem leu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Olá :) este é o segundo capítulo da historia. Eu o atualizei depois de perceber VÁRIOS erros ortográficos e de coerência (sério, não sei como vocês conseguiram lê-lo hahaha).

Então, aí está, aproveitem

* * *

 _Chapter II: For real this time._

* * *

— Quando eu cheguei ao clube ele já estava fechado, e quando voltei no outro dia de manhã uma pessoa super sem consideração havia ficado com meu guarda-chuva amarelo. Mas então eu percebi que não me importava, e que se algum dia eu quisesse alcançar meu sonho, então eu deveria me levantar do sofá, entrar na faculdade e me formar em economia. Então, respondendo sua pergunta, foi assim que cheguei aqui.

Harry estava sentado numa das cadeiras do imenso auditório da faculdade de Exeter, a sala estava lotada de alunos e ao seu lado estava um garoto loiro, branco e com algumas sardas no rosto, que havia se apresentado como Zacharias Smith.

— Na verdade eu quis dizer como você chegou aqui pelo metrô.

— Ah! — disse Harry desconcertado — me desculpe.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Zacharias disse sorrindo — é que sou novo aqui na cidade, não conheço os locais. Na verdade não tenho nem local pra morar ainda.

Harry, sem pensar muito que ia dizer, apenas falou: — Sim, agora você tem. — o garoto loiro o olhou de testa franzida, confuso. — Nós podemos dividir um apartamento! Muitos universitários fazem isso. Minha colega de quarto acabou de se mudar para a casa do noivo dela e eu estou sozinho. Nós podemos rachar o aluguel.

Zacharias sorriu entre o surpreso e o intrigado. — Uau, sério...? Digo, tem certeza? Você acabou de me conhecer! — o garoto tomou um falso ar misterioso e continuou — Eu poderia ser um Serial Killer.

Harry riu do que o garoto disse, mas falou: — Bem, eu gosto de acreditar nas pessoas. Aliás, há chances de nós dois sermos Serial Killers — Harry tomou o mesmo ar de falso mistério do outro e foi a vez de Zacharias rir.

— Perfeito, cara! Combinado! Só me prometa que não terá nenhum cara pelado na sala.

— Eu prometo — Harry levantou a mão direita para reforçar a promessa e então a abaixou e suspirou antes de continuar — Eu estou oficialmente aposentado do amor.

— Sério? Meio difícil de acreditar. Aposto que esses olhos verdes derretem qualquer coraçãozinho feminino.

— Obrigado — Harry disse rindo — mas acho que sou um pouco antiquado. Eu tenho essa ideia de que todo mundo só encontra uma pessoa especial para amar, e eu já encontrei a minha primeira e única, apesar de não estarmos mais juntos.

— Bem, você sabe o que vem depois do primeiro amor: o próximo amor.

— Pode ser, mas não vejo isso acontecendo.

De repente a porta do auditório se abriu e todos olharam para a figura que entrava: Um homem alto, loiro e de olhos azuis, quase cinzas. Ele estava seguindo para a mesa a frente dos alunos e logo todos perceberam que era o professor. Muito mais novo do que qualquer outro professor daquela faculdade.

— Não acredito... — Harry sussurrou, de olhos arregalados, observando atentamente o professor depositar suas coisas na mesa e começar a escrever "Professor Malfoy" no quadro negro.

Draco Malfoy virou professor? De economia? Harry simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Primeiro que a última coisa que imaginou que Draco seria quando adulto era professor. Na verdade não conseguia associar a imagem do loiro com a de um professor, e, olhando ele escrevendo seu nome no quadro, achou que Draco parecia ter uns 40 anos ao invés de 25. Simplesmente não parecia o Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, que no futuro trabalharia na empresa de seu pai, seja lá qual era, e depois a herdaria. Segundo que o garoto que estudou com ele, que o atormentou a adolescência inteira e depois se mostrou uma pessoa totalmente diferente quando se viram já adultos, iria ser também seu professor de economia! Inimaginável! Londres é mesmo pequena.

Harry lembrou da última vez que viu Draco: ele havia dito que tinha tomado decisões que mudaram sua vida e que havia feito uma grande mudança. Que grande mudança seria essa? Bem, fazia quase um ano desde aquela festa no dia de São Patrício e os dois não tinham nem trocado números de telefone, então nunca mais tinham se falado desde então. Mas essa mudança com certeza teria a ver com o fato de Draco não estar trabalhando para Lúcio, ter amadurecido e ter se tornado professor.

O garoto estava pensando alto, mas não deixava de observar Draco à frente: parecia mais bonito que na época de Hogwarts. Harry enrubesceu ao lembrar que já havia achado Draco Malfoy bonito no colegial. Não era como se o garoto loiro fosse lindo, mas também não era feio. Porém qualquer beleza era apagada por conta de toda a arrogância que Draco tinha, e também a expressão de desdém que parecia estar sempre no seu rosto o deixava feio, na opinião de Harry.

Harry não sabia nem como Draco conseguia namorar naquela época. A garota (ou garoto) tinha que ser muito paciente ou maluca para namorar um cara tão chato e estressante como Draco.

Ao pensar nisso, Harry começou a se lembrar de um engraçado episódio em Hogwarts quando Lúcio levou Draco pelos cabelos para fora da escola depois de descobrir os boatos de que o filho era gay. Nunca tinha visto Lúcio Malfoy tocando o filho até aquele dia e nunca imaginaria que ele seria tão baixo, puxando os cabelos do filho, por conta do garoto gostar de meninos. Harry sempre teve certeza da sua própria sexualidade, gostava tanto de rapazes quanto de garotas, mas só seus amigos mais próximos sabiam e ele não contava para mais ninguém pois sabia o quanto esse tipo de assunto era delicado, mas Draco era descuidado: tinha sido flagrado duas vezes beijando um garoto, e ele parecia não se importar de que falassem sobre isso em Hogwarts: conseguia intimidar qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

Já era de se imaginar que essa história chegaria aos ouvidos de Lúcio.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos, quando a voz conhecida de Draco o trouxe de volta ao presente: — Bom dia a todos! Sou o Professor Malfoy e sejam bem-vindos à primeira aula de Arquitetura 101.

— Arquitetura 101? — Harry falou para si próprio e olhou o panfleto que trouxe consigo que indicava as salas e as turmas onde aconteciam as aulas. — Ah meu Deus, eu estou na turma errada! — Harry falou para todos e para ninguém ao mesmo tempo e se apressou para sair do auditório. Chegou correndo à saída do pavilhão e olhou novamente o panfleto, procurando sua turma, quando percebeu algo: — Espere, mas aqui diz que eu estava na sala certa. — olhou em volta e viu Draco passando correndo ao seu lado, sem o perceber, gritando algo como "Sala errada" e "saiam da frente" acompanhados de um palavrão. "Claro, ele que estava na sala errada" Harry pensou aliviado, sorriu e voltou para o auditório.

* * *

Harry estava se saindo muito bem em economia, entendia o assunto com facilidade e o fato de ajudar seu novo companheiro de quarto, Zacharias Smith, que não estava se saindo muito bem nas aulas, o ajudava bastante quando precisava estudar para alguma prova.

Visitava Ron e Hermione de vez em quando. Agora os dois estavam noivos e moravam em uma casa no subúrbio de Londres, onde todas as casas eram padrões e habitadas na sua maioria por pessoas mais velhas que eles, que já tinham filhos e uma vida econômica estável. Não que Ron e Hermione tivessem problemas financeiros: o trabalho de Hermione na London Hall já era suficiente para sustentar Ron e ela, mas o fato de se acharem jovens demais para viverem com um casal velho e parado os incomodava. Por esse motivo, Harry sempre os visitava e acabava os levando a algum clube ou bar onde a banda em que tocava ia fazer alguma apresentação. Assim, Ron e Hermione se lembravam de que ainda eram jovens e ainda podiam aproveitar o melhor da vida.

Era meio irônico, antes era Hermione que puxava Harry para festas ou coisas assim.

Harry havia se juntado com outros colegas da faculdade e criado uma banda universitária. Harry tinha entrado como baixista, pois achava que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para voltar a tocar seus instrumentos. Eles tocavam normalmente em bares e clubes onde eram convidados e faziam vários covers de músicas famosas, sendo sempre aclamados pelos frequentadores daqueles lugares. Às vezes, nos finais das apresentações, duas ou três garotas iam falar com eles, os convidando para beber ou dançar, mas Harry sempre as dispensava inventando alguma desculpa.

A verdade era que, mesmo que Harry estivesse levando sua vida a frente, a parte de voltar a namorar ainda era complicado. Ele evitava pensar no assunto e quando pensava, dizia para si mesmo que não precisava daquilo, então preocupava-se em fazer qualquer outra coisa para não ter esse assunto em mente.

— Então, como está sendo morar com esse tal de Smith? — Hermione perguntou, pretensiosamente. Estavam no bar onde Hermione havia ido parar por engano no aniversário de 21 anos de Harry, o _Pub Três Vassouras Est._ Harry se perguntava por que nunca ia neste, já que era muito mais perto de seu apartamento. Ele tinha acabado de tocar com a banda e estava sentado com Hermione, tomando cerveja. Ron tinha ido embora no meio da apresentação, alegando estar com sono.

— Ah, está ótimo. Ele é simpático e bem organizado, e está sempre me pedindo para ajudá-lo nas tarefas da faculdade. — Harry respondeu, com um ânimo forçado. Sabia onde Hermione queria chegar.

— E? — ela fez tentativamente.

— Ah... é isso.

— Só isso? Harry, pelo o que você já me falou antes ele parece um ótimo partido. Você não faz ideia como está difícil conseguir alguém decente! Antes de eu estar com o Ron eu tinha saído com um cara que dizia que o pênis dele realizava desejos.

Harry gargalhou — Ah meu Deus, quem cairia numa conversa dessa?

— Não é? Foi aí que percebi que deveria parar de olhar para longe e olhar as pessoas ao meu lado. O que não é quase o seu caso, já que você não olha pra ninguém dessa forma, mas esse garoto Smith parece ser uma ótima pessoa, devia pelo menos tentar.

— Não, acho que não. E eu também acho que ele é hetero, então não tem chances.

Ele suspirou, também não sabia se já estava pronto para isso.

Até 2 meses depois.

O moreno estava saindo do banho quando sentiu um perfume familiar no ar. Já tinha sentido aquele perfume, era um perfume muito bom, mas não lembrava de onde o tinha sentido antes. Passou do banheiro para o corredor em direção a sala e olhou ao redor: nada parecia diferente, exceto o cheiro daquele perfume. E que perfume bom. Harry fechou os olhos suspirando aquele cheiro e então entrou no quarto para trocar de roupa.

Saiu de lá uns 10 minutos depois, o perfume bom ainda no ar da sala. Olhou ao redor novamente e percebeu algo: havia um guarda-chuva amarelo no canto atrás da porta de entrada. Harry praticamente saltou até a porta, tomou o objeto em mãos e observou atentamente: olhou para a haste do guarda-chuva e viu suas inicias que tinha escrito no dia em que comprara. Sim, aquele era seu guarda-chuva amarelo e o fato de aparecer do nada em seu apartamento o estava assustando intensamente. Abriu o guarda-chuva, fechou-o, tocou-o de uma ponta a outra, somente para ter certeza que era de verdade. Olhou novamente a haste, agora percebendo outra coisa: um pouco mais abaixo de suas inicias, bem na base, havia outras duas letras — D.M... mas o que será esse D.M.? — Harry se perguntou. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Zacharias e a viu entreaberta, foi até lá e entrou no quarto do amigo.

— Zac, você sabe de onde isso aqui veio? — Harry disse, percebendo o garoto sentado na cama — porque eu poderia jurar que... o que aconteceu? — ao se aproximar mais, percebeu que Zac estava chorando timidamente. Harry imediatamente sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Zac, me diz o que aconteceu? — falou carinhosamente.

— Eu acabei de terminar meu namoro. — o garoto falou, tristemente.

— Ah, nossa! — Harry ficou surpreso e sem saber o que falar, porém tentou — Olha, ela nunca te mereceu e quem sai perdendo é ela e... eeer... me desculpe, eu nem sabia que você estava namorando. Quem era ela?

— Não é ela, é ele. — Harry segurou a respiração e hesitou diante dessa informação: Zac também gostava de garotos!

Não percebendo a hesitação de Harry, o garoto continuou: — Era um dos professores da faculdade.

— Um dos professores? — Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Um professor namorar um aluno era uma coisa bem restrita nas universidades, além de estranha. Um professor podia perder o emprego ou um aluno poderia perder a bolsa de estudos, dependendo do caso. As regras quanto a isso eram bem rigidas. — E porque vocês terminaram mesmo?

— Ele tem uma queda por você, Harry!

— O que? Ele o QUÊ? TEM O QUÊ!? Quero dizer, — Harry balançou a cabeça para tentar compreender — como assim ele tem uma queda por mim?

— Ele veio aqui hoje, me pedir pra ficar com ele apesar das regras estupidas da faculdade, mas no decorrer de tudo ele começou a apontar as suas coisas e falar que ele também amava aquilo, e que amava isso, e etc. Mas eu disse que essas coisas eram suas e ele ficou, eu acho, pensativo demais. Então eu terminei logo.

— Mas mesmo assim, não quer dizer que ele tem uma...

— Tem sim! Sabe o que ele disse quando viu o seu baixo? Ele pensou que quem tocava era eu e que era incrível porque a pessoa perfeita para ele tocava baixo.

— Uau... — Harry disse simplesmente — Isso soa até estranho, não acha?

— Mas como ele poderia não se apaixonar por você? Digo, o jeito como você dorme no sofá estudando...

— Quando foi que você me viu... — disse de cenho franzido.

— O jeito que você fala... o modo como seus olhos verdes brilham... — e então Zacharias se impulsionou para a direção de Harry e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Tudo que Harry pode fazer foi arregalar os olhos. Quando Zacharias se afastou, o queixo de Harry caiu um pouco, deixando-o com uma expressão assustada.

— Eu tenho que pensar melhor nisso? — perguntou Zac, vendo a expressão de Harry.

— Você deve.

— Ah... me desculpe, Harry. Eu sinto muito!

— Não, não se desculpe — disse Harry, se recuperando — foi... foi legal.

Então olhou para as próprias mãos e disse mais para si mesmo do que para o outro: — Faz muito tempo que não sou beijado.

Zacharias estava meio enrubescido de vergonha, então Harry o abraçou e falou que ficaria tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem, aquele beijo mexeu dentro de Harry de alguma forma. Ele não sabia o que era, mas sentiu vontade de algo que há muito tempo não experimentava.

* * *

Era uma noite de sexta-feira. Harry acabara de tocar com sua banda em um bar perto da faculdade onde bandas universitárias normalmente se apresentavam. Estava carregando uma mochila enorme nas costas e tentava pôr seu baixo dentro da minivan da banda, atrás do bar, com certa dificuldade; ele estava muito cansado e o peso do baixo junto com o da mochila estava deixando-o fraco.

— Harry? Está precisando de ajuda?

— Zac? — disse Harry olhando para a figura que surgia por entre o beco atrás do bar. — É você? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Ora eu vim te ver tocar, não é obvio? — Zac falou vindo na direção de Harry sorrindo, logo pegando o baixo da mão do outro e o pondo na van com facilidade. Zacharias Smith era um pouco mais alto e com certeza mais forte que Harry, o que fazia com que algumas garotas babassem nele. Depois de saber que o garoto era gay Harry entendeu o porquê dele nunca ter dado muita atenção a elas.

— Nossa, obrigado, "Super-man"! — Harry também sorriu.

— Bem, ou eu ajudo você ou impeço um trem de cair no penhasco, porém você é mais bonito. — acrescentou um piscadela a seu comentário que fez Harry ficar um pouco vermelho e depois ajudou o moreno a guardar o resto das coisas.

— Bem, agora que você já terminou de tocar, gostaria de beber alguma coisa comigo? Em outro lugar, claro.

— Ah... tudo bem! Deixe-me só avisar o resto do pessoal. Espere um minuto.

Harry estava meio apreensivo: sabia as intenções de Zac, mas decidiu levar isso adiante. O que custava? Talvez de alguma forma até o ajudasse. Por que não tentar?

E foi assim que Harry começou a namorar Zacharias Smith.

Pode-se dizer que por quase um ano havia sido um bom relacionamento. Zac era muito simpático, era cavalheiro e até certinho demais. Eles faziam as compras de mês juntos, iam e voltavam da universidade juntos, iam para jantares românticos, dormiam no sofá assistindo filmes... aparentavam, de vista, serem um casal feliz.

Mas para Harry, aquilo não era amor.

Por muitas vezes Zac não compartilhava seu riso, nem quando fazia um show com os bolinhos cantantes do café-da-manhã. Lembrava-se de Gina morrendo de rir de suas apresentações com a comida, porém, quando estava à mesa com Zac, recebia apenas um leve sorriso e um breve "Foi divertido"; também não compartilharam muito da intimidade um do outro, Zac soava tão certinho que parecia forçado; e Harry, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir nem um terço com Zac do mesmo que sentia com Gina.

O fato era que, apesar de Zac querer mostrar o quanto eram românticos saindo sempre juntos, sendo um completo cavalheiro, tentando ser carinhoso e gentil o tempo todo, Harry não se sentia tão confortável com tudo isso. Mas sabia o porquê: no começo, Zac o fez ter vontade de sentir tudo o que sentia quando estava namorando Gina, todo aquele sentimento de atração, proteção e companheirismo, ou seja, amor, mas Zac não conseguiu oferece-lo isso.

Por mais que tentasse fazer dar certo, Harry viu que forçar as coisas não ia ajudar em nada e então teve que admitir que não serviam um para o outro.

Então o destino viu finalmente que Harry estava pronto, e interveio.

Era noite quando Harry recebeu a informação de que a sua banda tinha sido contratada para se apresentar em um tipo de evento o qual não tinham experiência em tocar: um casamento.

Um dos membros da banda, o vocalista, disse à Harry que um dos professores da faculdade o havia procurado e dito que estava atrás de uma banda para tocar em um casamento de uma amiga e que a banda deles tinha sido muito bem recomendada pelos alunos desse tal professor. Harry não sabia quem era o professor pois nem o próprio vocalista da banda lembrava-se do nome dele, só disse que era um meio alto, loiro, mais novo que a maioria dos professores daquela universidade e que pagaria muito bem pela apresentação.

Não se importando muito com isso, Harry tomou as informações de onde ocorreriam o evento: a cerimônia seria numa tradicional igreja que ficava a beira da praia, próximo a um hotel, também à beira da praia, com um salão aberto de frente para o mar onde aconteciam normalmente as festas pós-cerimônias. Normalmente todo o hotel ficava lotado nessas datas, pois a maioria dos convidados se hospedavam nele para o fim de semana do casamento. Era praticamente o local perfeito para se casar e Harry viu isso como uma ótima desculpa para relaxar um pouco e sair da cidade.

Perto do dia da cerimônia, ele estava indo para a casa de praia dos pais de Zac, perto de onde o casamento aconteceria. O moreno ficou surpreso quando Zac falou sobre essa tal casa e que seus pais aceitaram normalmente que os dois ficassem lá no final de semana de casamento. Para Harry estava ótimo, seu apartamento era longe do local do evento então quanto mais perto, melhor. Mas Zac tinhas outras intenções em mente e estava encarando isso como um final de semana romântico para os dois.

— Não precisam se preocupar, Zac e eu conseguimos e está tudo certo... Ótimo! Qualquer coisa eu passo aí onde vocês estão... okay, até mais.

Harry acabava de desligar o telefone. Estava falando com um dos membros da banda sobre a hospedagem de Harry na casa dos pais de Zac e sobre quando fariam o ensaio para a festa. Quase não conseguia pensar direito a respeito pois naquele momento não estava tendo um bom pressentimento, enquanto se dirigia à porta da casa de praia. Estava ansioso e suas mãos estavam suando, mas não entendia o porquê desse nervosismo. Ele chegou à entrada, pôs as chaves na porta e a abriu.

— Zac?

Zacharias estava parado à dois metros de distância da porta, de frente para ela – talvez tenha percebido quando Harry se aproximara lá fora para se preparar. O garoto se abaixou e apoiou um dos joelhos no chão, levantou a mão direita segurando uma caixinha de veludo e com a mão esquerda a abriu, revelando um anel dourado liso e brilhante.

A expressão de Zacharias Smith era radiante: — Você aceita casar comigo?

E a expressão de Harry era a mais assustada possível: Sua boca estava totalmente aberta e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que dava para ver o branco ao redor das íris. O que faria? Será que tinha que dizer sim? O garoto simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que tinha que fazer um coisa naquele momento.

O sorriso de Zac vacilava cada vez mais a cada segundo de hesitação de Harry.

— Pode me dar um minuto? Tem alguém com quem preciso falar — disse Harry andando de costas até a porta, sem tirar os olhos do anel na caixinha de veludo — Eu já volto, fique aí.

— Aaaahnn... tudo bem... — Zac se levantou, parecendo um pouco frustrado com a situação. Não estava saindo do jeito que esperava.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a cerquinha da varanda, se segurando em um dos mastros de madeira que sustentavam o telhado. Sentia que realmente precisava fazer aquilo, do fundo do coração. Olhou pro céu e respirou fundo.

— Olá, Gina. Me desculpe por te interromper agora... eu sei que você deve estar preparando bolinhos com seu pai em cima, como costumavam fazer quando estavam com a gente... — Os olhos de Harry começaram a se encher de lágrimas — Mas eu estou no meio de algo aqui... sabe? Tem um anel enorme me esperando lá dentro e eu meio que não sei o que fazer... — Harry fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo novamente e tronou a abri-los.

— A verdade é que: eu sei que tenho me impedido de me apaixonar por tanto tempo assim e acho que o motivo de tudo isso é que eu não consigo te superar. — Harry deixou um soluço escapar — Mas você não está mais aqui, não é? E, então, eu preciso te perguntar... estaria tudo bem se eu, finalmente, seguisse em frente?

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo outra vez e por um tempo ficou quieto, como se esperasse por uma resposta.

— Eu sei que você não pode responder, então... — Harry parou o que estava falando quando sentiu uma inesperada brisa um-pouco-forte-demais bater contra seu rosto, o assustando e logo depois o fazendo sorrir — Ah! Okay! Eu vou entender isto como um sim... nesse caso, é melhor eu voltar lá para dentro.

Ele se afastou da cerca da varanda, se dirigindo a porta, mas uma das suas mãos ainda seguravam o mastro de sustentação. Ele sentia que estaria deixando algo para trás caso o soltasse. Fechou os olhos com força, fazendo uma lágrima cair, seguida de outra. Voltou até a cerca e olhou novamente para o céu.

— Acho que é isso... dessa vez é pra valer.

"Adeus, Gina."

Harry soltou o mastro da varanda e parou em frente a porta, limpando o rosto antes de entrar. Quando abriu, viu Zac sentando no sofá e quando este o percebeu, se levantou de um salto e falou, com a caixinha aberta com o anel em mãos: — Antes que diga qualquer coisa, eu não estou sendo precipitado com este pedido porque eu sei que gosto muito de você e quero que vivamos juntos. Eu te amo, Harry.

O coração de Harry estava batendo muito forte e agora, depois das palavras de Zac, estava também cheio de culpa. O moreno olhou para o anel e depois olhou no fundo dos olhos do namorado, com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente.

— Zac, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas a resposta é não.

* * *

Harry bateu a porta da casa atrás de si. Havia sido um curto término: Zac não questionou muitas coisas, mas depois que Harry esclareceu tudo, o garoto disse que entendia, fingindo, pois sabia que ele deveria estar de coração partido. Depois que Zac se trancou em um quarto — Harry imaginou que ele foi chorar — a única coisa que o moreno poderia fazer era pegar suas coisas e ir para outro lugar. Estava com as poucas roupas que havia levado numa pequena mala, seu guarda-chuva amarelo por baixo do braço e o estojo com o baixo nas costas.

Já era tarde da noite, não havia muitos lugares para ir e, nas proximidades, só havia um lugar aberto e teria sorte se conseguisse se hospedar lá.

— Você está com sorte hoje, a mãe da noiva nunca fez o check-in. Estamos com um quarto vago! Quantas chaves você vai querer?

— Apenas uma, por favor. — Harry falou, cabisbaixo. Estava no hotel onde os convidados do casamento se hospedaram. Teve sorte de não estar lotado. O moreno notou o olhar cheio de pena do recepcionista e logo entendeu: aquele hotel era normalmente frequentado por casais, e, para aquele homem, que era acostumado a atender casais felizes e melosos, qualquer pessoa que estivesse solteira era infeliz e triste, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade.

— Bem, eu acabei de terminar com uma pessoa. — disse, querendo acabar logo com isso.

— Entendo, então acho que o quarto número quatro é perfeito para você.

O recepcionista havia dado um sorriso consolador a Harry ao dizer aquilo, mas não entendeu o porquê dele ter dito tal coisa. O que teria de especial nesse quarto? Deveria ser apenas um quarto qualquer. E seus pensamentos se concretizaram quando chegou a ele: somente um quarto qualquer.

Estava um pouco quente lá dentro, diferente do clima que estava lá fora. Harry pôs sua mala no chão, o guarda-chuva por cima dela e sentou-se na cama, pondo o estojo com o baixo a sua frente. Abriu-o, revelando um baixo branco com excêntricos detalhes vermelhos, porém, sob o instrumento, havia um pano cobrindo outra coisa: um ukelele. E foi o que Harry tomou em mãos. Olhou ao redor do cômodo e achou o que queria: a porta para a varanda.

Fora do quarto, na varanda, o clima estava mais fresco e a brisa que vinha da praia tocava a pele de Harry, que inspirava profundamente. Apesar de ter terminado seu relacionamento, se sentia mais leve do que jamais sentiu, pois, naquela noite, havia dado um passo adiante. Tinha feito o que há muito tempo já devia ter feito mas não tinha coragem.

Para outras pessoas devia ser mais fácil passar por isso, mas Harry não era como as outras pessoas. Confiava demais e era leal a quem amava. Sempre fora assim. Porém, agora, deveria deixar de acreditar em muitas coisas, como, deixar de acreditar em um único amor. Se era verdade o que Zac havia dito, se depois do primeiro realmente vinha o próximo, então esperava que a sorte estivesse ao seu favor e a próxima ou próximo também o fizesse feliz, como Gina o fez.

Finalmente sentou em uma das cadeiras da varanda e apoiou o pequeno instrumento sobre a barriga. Harry se lembrou da última canção que cantou para Gina, era uma versão em inglês de uma famosa canção francesa chamada " _La Vie En Rose_ ", a garota sempre dizia a Harry que a vida deles iam ser cheias de rosas... bem, talvez a vida de dele ainda possa a ser. Harry sorriu consigo mesmo e começou a tocar, lentamente, os dedos acariciando as cordas... a voz saindo levemente, como se o vento as estivesse levando. Aquela seria a última vez que tocaria _La Vie En Rose_ à Gina, e a primeira à sua nova vida.

Harry tocou as últimas notas e fechou os olhos. Se pudesse, dormiria ali mesmo com o cansaço que o abateu. Aquela tinha sido uma longa noite. Não imaginava como seria o dia seguinte e nem o que faria, não conseguia imaginar nada, por isso nem imaginou que enquanto tocou alguém de um dos quartos em ambos os lados poderia tê-lo ouvido.

No quarto a esquerda do seu, um casal, um dos muitos daquele lugar, dormia tranquilamente, abraçado. No quarto a direita do seu, um hóspede solitário, que por acaso teria quase assassinado o recepcionista com o olhar quando fez seu check-in pois o homem o havia encarado com pena por estar sozinho naquele mar de casais felizes. Se agarrava ao batente da varanda de seu quarto com o braços cruzados, a cabeça sobre eles, os fios loiros platinados do cabelo sendo acariciados pela brisa, os olhos cinza-azulados olhando diretamente a parede que dividia as varandas dos quartos, pensando que a música que alguém tocou no quarto ao lado, com aquela voz e aquele sentimento, era a música mais linda que jamais ouvira.

Aquela também foi a primeira vez que Harry tocou ao próximo amor da sua vida.

* * *

Vou me fazer de bobo aqui e fingir que você que está lendo não sabe quem era esse que ouviu o Harry cantar. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Olá, pessoas! Esse é o terceiro capítulo da fic :D espero que tenham gostado do anterior ^^

Só quero adiantar aqui que só vai rolar beijo entre o Harry e o Draco no último capítulo. Como eu já disse, é primeira vez que escrevo, portanto sou muito leigo em escrever cenas românticas, mas tentei fazer bem bonito. e_e Talvez quando eu terminar a outra fic que estou escrevendo eu ponha uns lemons e essas coisas... xD

Enfim, aproveitem ^^

* * *

Chapter III: Wedding run

* * *

Era o dia do casamento. Harry estava no salão do hotel, adiantando a arrumação de alguns equipamentos. Era engraçado como estaria tocando no casamento de duas pessoas que ainda nem tinha visto, mesmo que para dar os parabéns ou apenas saber para quem apontar quando a banda fizesse o brinde. Olhou ao redor, tudo que estava ao seu alcance para ser arrumado estava feito. Eram cinco da tarde, o casamento aconteceria às oito horas da noite, todos deveriam estar se arrumando para a festa.

O local da recepção estava totalmente decorado da maneira mais elegante possível: panos verde-esmeralda forrando as varandas ao redor do salão aberto, várias mesas redondas meticulosamente separadas, com um vaso elegante com uma ou duas flores sobre elas, cada mesa dispunha de quatro cadeiras e todas estavam cobertas com um tecido de cetim prata que reluziam as luzes do local. Da entrada do salão até a primeira mesa do lado oposto à entrada se estendia um longo tapete vermelho, o único objeto cuja a cor não combinava com a do resto da decoração e bem na frente do salão se encontrava um palco baixo, onde as coisas da banda estavam.

Harry estava se retirando para se arrumar, porém antes que chegasse a entrada foi derrubado por alguém que vinha correndo em sua direção. Quando deu por si, estava debaixo de um monte de tecido branco que estava se movendo. Até Harry conseguir sair de baixo daquela confusão de tecidos, já havia percebido que aquela pessoa que o derrubou só poderia ser a noiva.

— Você está bem? — disse se levantando primeiro que a noiva e oferecendo sua mão.

— Me desculpe! Me desculpe, por favor! Foi minha culpa, eu não tinha te visto. — a mulher levantou-se com a ajuda de Harry.

— Não, não, imagina. Foi minha culpa. A noiva nunca tem culpa no dia do casamento, sabia? — disse Harry, ajudando-a a arrumar a enorme calda do vestido, depois olhou-a a no rosto e notou algo: ele conhecia aquela mulher.

— Parkinson? É você? É Você que vai se casar?

— Você... — a noiva também o olhou profundamente e de repente arregalou os olhos — Potter? Harry Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ela perguntou desconfiada.

— Ah, eu sou o baixista da banda que vai tocar no casamento e...

— Ah, claro! A banda... — Ela disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e o cansaço. Parecia um pouco aflita, começou a olhar para os lados o tempo todo enquanto respirava ofegantemente.

— Você está bem? Parece um pouco nervosa.

— Estou ótima! Por que não estaria? — forçou um sorriso. Era um dos piores sorrisos que Harry já tinha visto: suas feições estavam indicando aflição e contrastavam com o sorriso estranho. Um visão de dar pena.

— Tem certeza? Por que você estava correndo por aí usando um vestido de noiva e, se eu não estivesse me fazendo de bobo agora, diria que você está fugindo do casamento. — disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela o olhou e deixou os ombros caírem, a respiração ainda ofegante.

— Na verdade eu estava sim. — disse abaixando a cabeça — Eu estava pensando se essa coisa de casamento é algo que eu possa continuar. Isso me consumiu e me deixou desesperada. Nem sei o que estou fazendo.

— Ah... Nossa... — Harry respirou fundo diante daquilo — ... Tenso...

Pansy parecia estar esperando que Harry dissesse algo mais, pois o ficou olhando como se ele fosse continuar.

— É só isso? Essa suspostamente não deveria ser a parte que você tenta me convencer a não fugir? De me dizer estou sendo pé frio ou maluca? — Pansy parecia prestes a chorar e Harry ficou assustado.

— Olha, olha... Veja bem, apesar do nosso primeiro reencontro depois do colegial ter sido um ficando por cima do outro — e eu sempre lembrarei disso — eu não conheço você de verdade. Me lembro de poucas coisas a seu respeito da época do colegial e também lembro de você ajudando Draco a me trancar no banheiro e nos armários. Mas... se você quiser, é claro, podemos sentar e conversar um pouco, talvez assim eu te conheça melhor e talvez te ajude com essa situação... além disso, também sei como é passar por uma algo assim.

Pansy o olhou por um tempo, olhou para a saída do salão e então sentou-se na beirada do palco.

— Como foi que passou por isso, Potter? Você também fugiu de um casamento? — sua voz saiu quase um sussurro.

— Na verdade eu fui pedido em casamento ontem... — disse sentando-se ao lado da mulher e contou sobre tudo que aconteceu.

— Mas se você finalmente havia superado a Weasley, porque negou o pedido?

— Bem, até aquele momento eu não tinha seguido em frente de verdade. Eu e ele estávamos apenas... nos enganando, digamos assim. Eu sabia que aquilo não era amor. Nós não amávamos um ao outro... eu percebi isso depois de alguns meses. Parecia que só estávamos juntos apenas para não ficarmos sozinhos, além de que fazia muito tempo que não ficava com ninguém e estava com saudades de saber o que é um relacionamento de verdade. Só que Zac também era muito ingênuo para perceber certas verdades. Eu tive que dizer não antes que fosse muito tarde, e, depois que nós terminamos, foi quando percebi que finalmente tinha me aberto de novo para achar um novo amor.

— Wow... — Pansy parecia sem palavras — deve ter sido difícil pra ele. Eu nunca soube o que é passar por isso. Sabe, eu e Blásio estamos juntos desde o último ano do colegial. Eu nunca tinha namorado antes, só tinha ficado com alguns garotos, mas nada sério. Bem, passamos todos esses anos juntos, compartilhando e se amando... eu sei que o amo mas me sinto perdida dentro disso tudo! Eu não sei quem realmente sou fora desse casal. Eu nunca terminei a faculdade, nunca viajei para o exterior, nunca pude provar o que é ser independente.

"Eu queria que por pelo menos um dia eu pudesse experimentar o que é estar sozinha e fazendo tudo o que se quer."

— E como você se sente imaginado que nesse dia Blásio não estaria com você?

— Me sinto horrível. É esse o dilema. Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele. Eu penso que ficaria feliz estando independente de tudo, mas aí percebo que estaria triste por não estar com ele. — Ela pôs o rosto entre as mãos.

— Sabe, quando eu estou confuso, costumo fazer algo antes de tomar uma decisão. Eu fecho meus olhos e inspiro profundamente três vezes seguidas.

— Inspirar profundamente?

—Três vezes seguidas! Às vezes inspirar profundamente três vezes pode mudar muita coisa. Nos ajuda a raciocinar melhor sobre uma situação.

Vendo que não tinha muita escolha, Pansy o fez. Respirou profundamente, uma, duas e no meio da terceira Harry a perguntou: — Como foi o dia que ele te pediu em casamento?

Com os olhos ainda fechados, Pansy riu antes de responder: — Foi horrível. Nós tínhamos combinado de ir ao cinema naquele dia, chegamos lá e todas as entradas estavam esgotadas, aí ficamos do lado de fora do cinema e começou a chover — Pansy estava com uma expressão nostálgica e ria levemente, e Harry a acompanhou, disfarçadamente. — então, no meio da chuva, ele simplesmente se ajoelhou, pegou minha mão e disse as tão sonhadas palavras: "Quer casar comigo?". E naquele momento, mesmo frustrada por causa da chuva e zangada por causa do cinema, eu só conseguia gritar sim. Eu gritei umas cinco vezes e o abracei. Na chuva.

— E naquele momento você só conseguia dizer sim porquê...?

Pansy abriu os olhos finalmente, como estivesse realizando algo: — Por que naquele momento eu percebi que mesmo que eu estivesse no pior momento da minha vida, ele sempre estaria ali para me apoiar. — Ela olhou para Harry — E é por isso que amo ele. E é por isso que vou me casar com ele, por que ele é meu porto seguro. — franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou — Nossa... eu não acredito que pensei em desistir...

— Você está fazendo a coisa certa, se casando com ele — Harry sorriu para ela compreensivo. Ela o olhou, agora analisando-o. Parecia perceber finalmente com quem estava desabafando.

— Sabe, olhando pra você agora, eu não consigo associar você à mesma pessoa bobona que eu trancava nos armários de Hogwarts.

— E nem eu consigo associar a garota brigona e valentona à esse mulher vestida de noiva ao meu lado falando de sentimentos.

Os dois riram. Pansy tinha um riso amigável.

— Obrigado. Você realmente me ajudou... é estranho estar falando assim por que realmente conhecemos um ao outro à poucos minutos. Mas mesmo assim obrigado. E sinto muito pelo seu ex e você não terem dado certo.

— De nada. E obrigado também, eu e Zac não duraríamos muito mesmo...

Pansy de repente franziu o cenho.

— Zac? Hum... Como disse que ele se chamava?

— Zacharias, Zacharias Smith.

— Ah... desculpe, é que me lembro desse nome em algum lugar... — Pansy pensou e então, de repente exclamou de olhos arregalados — Já sei! Meu padrinho de casamento! Meu padrinho de casamento namorou um cara com esse nome! Lembro dele falando que eles tinham terminado dentro do apartamento dele.

— Me desculpe a pergunta, mas quem é seu padrinho de casamento? — Harry perguntou, se lembrando de Zac ter terminado com alguém em seu apartamento.

— Bem, eu estava evitando mencionar até agora porque eu sei que vocês não foram muito um com a cara do outro no passado. Lembra de Draco Malfoy?

— Draco é seu padrinho? — Harry acabou se lembrando também de que Zac havia dito que essa tal pessoa tinha uma queda por ele, mesmo sem saber quem era ele. Seu coração disparou e Harry não sabia o porquê.

— É sim.

— E você sabe como foi que eles se conheceram? Zac e Draco?

— Foi na faculdade onde Draco dá aula. Draco disse que eles terminaram por causa do colega de quarto. Esse tal Zacharias disse que Draco tinha uma quedinha pelo seu colega de quarto. Draco depois me disse que era bem capaz de se apaixonar caso conhecesse esse tal colega porque eles tinham muitos interesses em comum e que Zac era meio bobinho.

— Eu sou esse colega de quarto. — Harry disse sério, recebendo outro olhar arregalado de Pansy. — Foi nesse dia que Zac me beijou pela primeira vez. Ele também me disse que Draco tinha uma queda por mim e que a pessoa perfeita pra ele tocava baixo e etc. Ele me disse que era um professor e nunca desconfiei, sempre achei que fosse algum daqueles professores de educação física... mas era Draco.

Pansy riu.

— Eu não acredito que Draco teve uma quedinha por você! Logo a pessoa que ele tanto odiava! Eu sempre soube que tanto ódio escondia algo.

— Ei! Ele não me odeia! Sabe, eu o encontrei alguns anos atrás em uma festa, nós conversamos por um longo tempo e ele foi uma excelente companhia.

— É mesmo? Ele nunca me falou disso. E sim, Draco realmente mudou muito desde que aquela situação com os pais dele aconteceu. — Harry a olhou em uma pergunta muda — Ah, você não sabe?

— Não — disse negando também com a cabeça — Na verdade não mencionamos os o Sr. e a Sr. Malfoy nem uma vez. Foi uma das coisas que notei nele, pra falar a verdade, ele não falou uma palavra sequer sobre os dois.

— Bem... foi bem complicado. Draco ficou arrasado por muito tempo, mas não sei se devo falar sobre isso, Potter. Não sei o que Draco ia achar de estar falando sobre isso com alguém, especialmente você.

— Não, entendo totalmente, não se preocupe. — Harry se adiantou e seu um sorriso compreensivo, recebendo outro de volta.

— Eu só posso dizer que por causa disso, todos nós mudamos um pouco. Digo, Blásio, Draco e eu mesma. — ela olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry antes de continuar — Sabe, na minha opinião, Draco e você fariam um lindo par.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso realmente involuntário, e não sabia como responder ao que Pansy disse, porém ela não parecia esperar por uma resposta, pois já ia se levantando.

— Bem, deixando Draco de lado, preciso voltar lá dentro para terminar de me arrumar. Mandem ver hoje!

— O quê? — disse Harry assustado e Pansy riu.

— Eu quis dizer você e banda. Na festa! Mandem ver!

— Ah sim — disse passando a mão nos cabelos — Obrigado. Vamos fazer o nosso melhor.

— Até lá quem sabe você não encontra alguém especial. Sabe, alguém que tem uma queda por você. — Pansy deu uma piscadela pretensiosa e saiu.

Harry ficou vermelho. Draco tendo uma queda por ele... achava isso cômico e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Estava lhe dando ansiedade e nem sabia o porquê, então se levantou da beira do palco, olhou ao redor e deixou o local.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu quarto, sem querer querendo, pensou em como seria se envolvesse-se com Draco. Não podia imaginar muita coisa. Apesar de que alguns fatos lhe apontarem um bom caminho: Tinha amadurecido, apesar de ainda ter um jeito "Malfoy" de ser... mas era bom, fazia parte da personalidade dele. Gostava das mesmas coisas que ele. Era professor de arquitetura e era bem excêntrico com seus alunos, ouviu dizer, era mais novo que a maioria deles e gostava de tirar brincadeiras por conta disso. Ah, ia-se esquecendo: Draco tinha uma beleza única. Pálido, loiro dos olhos acinzentados. Harry nunca gostou de admitir que eram olhos muito lindos os dele.

— Não... melhor não. Acabei de sair de um namoro, melhor não pensar nisso agora. E mesmo assim, Draco e eu não fazemos um belo par nunca. — sussurrou para si mesmo, já chegando a porta do quarto. Não acreditou nem por um segundo no que disse. Então respirou fundo e pensou que era melhor ir se arrumar para a festa.

* * *

Fazia 30 minutos que a recepção havia começado e Harry estava no palco com o resto da banda, tocando _Cheeseburguer In Paradise_ para a dança da noiva com o pai. Estava tudo lindo: as pessoas estavam se divertindo, bebendo, dançando, e Harry estava concentrado tocando o baixo, por isso não percebeu um par de olhos brilhantes que o observava desde que subira no palco.

Depois de ter encontrado Harry naquela festa de dia de São Patrício, por algum motivo desconhecido, Draco não conseguia tirar o moreno da cabeça. Ele parecia tão legal, tão vivo, seus olhos eram tão brilhantes... não imaginava que aquele era o mesmo garoto de Hogwarts! Talvez Harry tivesse sido sempre assim, porém a sua inveja para com o garoto o tivesse impedido de enxergar qualidades nele, naquela época tudo que conseguia pensar era em como aquele quatro-olhos podia ser mais popular que ele. Ele tinha aprontado tanto com Harry por causa disso. Atualmente parecia estupidez, mas a adolescência era uma fase estranha, fez muitas coisas estupidas.

Draco tinha se sentido um idiota por não ter pelo menos dado o seu número de telefone à Harry depois daquela festa, até voltou lá para vê-lo, mas a festa estava quase acabando e havia pouquíssimas pessoas — Harry não estava entre elas — então teve que voltar para casa de baixo de chuva, se protegendo com um guarda-chuva amarelo que encontrou. Não ter o encontrado frustrou Draco e, para ver se conseguia tira-lo da cabeça, tinha saído com outras pessoas. Foi quase eficaz, conheceu alguns rapazes e moças, mas nenhum deles o fez sentir tão bem quanto Harry o tinha feito naquele dia e alguns até o magoaram. Aquele dia que só queria ser gentil com o moreno, meio que para compensar os anos de desentendimentos entre eles no passado, acabou se tornando algo mais para Draco.

Depois que entrou na faculdade para dar aulas, tentou só mais uma vez sair com alguém, porém, quando achava que tudo estava dando certo, se descobriu encantado por outra pessoa, o colega de quarto de seu ex, uma pessoa que nem conhecia, transformando tudo no pior término que já teve. E ainda tinha esquecido seu guarda-chuva amarelo naquele apartamento. Então decidiu parar de vez com namoros, nem se Harry aparecesse na sua frente naquele instante. Já estava cansado demais disso tudo, não queria ficar se lamentando a cada encontro que não dava certo ou cada curta ficada que o fazia sentir nada. Draco dizia para si mesmo que não precisava de ninguém dessa forma. Nunca precisou, então nunca irá precisar.

Porém tudo se esvaneceu de sua mente quando viu aquela pessoa tocando baixo no casamento de sua melhor amiga e de seu melhor amigo. Aqueles cabelos negros, o rosto concentrado, aquelas íris verdes-esmeralda. Todo um sentimento reprimido foi elevando-se dentro de seu corpo e, quando deu por si, não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem. Harry estava mais lindo do que jamais esteve.

Sempre dizia a seus amigos que a pessoa ideal para ele tocaria baixo, e ficar sabendo que Harry tocava tal instrumento e ainda tão bem quanto estava vendo o deixou em um estado de apreciação maior ainda. Observou o instrumento nas mãos do moreno: Branco com excêntricos detalhes vermelhos. Então Draco se lembrou do instrumento que vira no apartamento de Zac, era idêntico. Poderia ser que Harry fosse...?

Seus pensamentos ficaram pela metade quando viu o moreno deixar o baixo, pegar um pequeno instrumento parecido com um violão e para o lugar onde o vocalista estava.

— Muito obrigado a todos. Como de costume, a música dos recém-casados. Desejamos toda a felicidade do mundo a vocês dois. Esperamos que gostem da música escolhida, ela se chama La Vie En Rose.

Blásio e Pansy foram para o meio da pista de dança para a música deles. Ficaram abraçados enquanto o ritmo suave e romântico da música enchia o ambiente, e logo depois outros casais se juntaram para dançarem a música que Harry cantava. Na lateral da pista, em pé ao lado de uma das mesas, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, Draco estava ofegante: era a música. Era realmente a música que ele ouvira alguém cantar outra noite. O mesmo ritmo, a mesma letra, a mesma voz... Harry tinha cantando e ele tinha achado essa a música mais linda que jamais ouvira.

Cada segundo que passava, Draco achava tudo mais irreal. Eram muitas coincidências, não conseguia nem pensar direito. O que estava pensando antes de toda essa informação? Ah sim, nunca mais namorar, tentar esquecer tudo isso... — olhou para baixo e então para Harry. Agora parecia difícil pois tudo que queria fazer era ir lá e agarra-lo, por mais estranho que fosse, ou simplesmente ir falar com ele.

Quando a música acabou todos bateram palmas, inclusive Draco, então o vocalista voltou para o microfone e Harry voltou para o baixo, dando continuidade à festa, dessa vez tocando uma música mais animada.

— Ah meu Deus, Draco, você está aí! — Pansy apareceu do meio das pessoas dançando — Eu queria realmente falar com você!

Draco a olhou, achou que seria uma boa hora para deixar a festa. Não aguentaria ficar olhando para Harry por mais tempo sem fazer alguma besteira.

— Draco, eu sei que você está com essa história de não namorar mais e...

— Pansy...

— Me escuta, Draco! Eu encontrei uma pessoa perfeita pra você! Vocês dois...

— Pansy! Por favor, não.

— Mas...

— Eu preciso ir!

— O que? Agora?

— Sim, agora. Me desculpe, você está linda e estou muito feliz por meus melhores amigos, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

— Ah, mas... hmm... tudo bem... eu acho. — a mulher parecia meio desapontada.

— Eu vou para meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas e depois vou voltar pra cidade.

— Como vai fazer pra voltar à essa hora, Draco? — Perguntou insistente, e o loiro pensou por um instante.

— Acho que vou ter que pegar o trem. Tchau, Pansy. Aproveite sua festa. Diga a Blásio que precisei ir, ele vai entender.

— Obrigado. Vou dizer sim, tchau Draco.

Draco se virou e saiu sem olhar para trás, não confiaria em si mesmo se olhasse para Harry novamente.

2 horas depois, logo após a festa ter acabado, Harry estava no quarto arrumando suas coisas. Não tinha visto Draco na festa, na verdade nem tinha prestado muita atenção por conta da apresentação da banda, mas das poucas vezes que espiou enquanto tocava não o viu, nem depois quando a banda parou para cumprimentar os recém casados e aproveitar a festa. Pois bem, se o destino não queria que se vissem, então que assim fosse. Já tinha se "convencido" que mesmo interessado no loiro, eles não dariam certo e Draco com certeza não o daria uma chance. Harry respirou fundo três vezes e olhou no relógio de pulso que usava. Tinha um trem para pegar. Pôs o estojo com o baixo e o ukelele nas costas, a pequena mala na mão e olhou lá fora, estava chovendo. Pôs o guarda-chuva amarelo na outra mão e saiu.

* * *

 _Londres, 30 minutos depois, estação de trem local._

— Oh, olá! Você parece estar vindo de um casamento.

Draco olhou para a velhinha de aparência feliz que vinha na direção do banco onde estava sentado, ela abanou o guarda-chuva para seca-lo e se sentou ao seu lado. Estavam na plataforma de uma pequena estação, sentados em um único banco que estava sob a cobertura que se estendia do telhado de um pequeno escritório fechado até um pequeno jardim que enfeitava a estação.

A senhora ajeitava algumas coisas na bolça enquanto Draco a observava disfarçadamente, ela tinha todos os sinais de bondade e alegria em seu rosto.

— Foi bom? — ela perguntou de repente.

— O que?

— O casamento! — respondeu rindo.

— Ah! Bem... foi sim, foi sim... — falou, sem acreditar muito no que disse.

— Estranho, pois você parece bem chateado. — Draco soltou um muxoxo, chateado era pouco.

— É uma longa história e, não querendo ser rude, a senhora talvez não entendesse. Provavelmente vai dizer que tudo isso é errado e nem vai mais olhar na minha cara.

— Meu garoto, eu tenho mais de 65 anos e te garanto que já vi de tudo e fiz de tudo nessa vida, e não me arrependo de nada. Digo-te que já viajei por toda a América, tive todos os tipos de romance na Europa e cativei todo tipo de pessoa que pude no mundo. — ela o olhou com bondade — A vida é o que acontece quando se está ocupado fazendo outras coisas e, quando lembro de como aproveitei a minha vida, me sinto orgulhosa de mim mesma. E tudo isso só foi possível por que estive aberta para entender as pessoas.

Draco a olhou admirado. Afinal, quem era aquela senhora?

— Bem, agora que já lhe contei um pouco a meu respeito, porque não me fala sobre a sua longa história? — ela o incentivou com um sorriso.

— Nem é tão longa assim — Draco disse abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo — É que... bem, tem esse cara que eu conheço desde pequeno e eu o odiava muito. Eu nem sabia porque o odiava, só sei que sentia isso, porém naquela época eu era muito influenciado pelo meu pai e ele também odiava esse garoto. Então, estudávamos na mesma escola e eu aprontava bastante com esse garoto, era a pedra no sapato dele, aí depois que terminamos a escola passamos um tempo sem nos encontrar e nesse tempo muita coisa mudou em relação a mim... digamos que eu realmente descobri quem era... não que seja parte da história...

"Enfim, até que eu o encontrei numa festa anos depois, fui falar com ele e vi isso como uma oportunidade de compensar os anos de escola, sendo legal com ele e mostrando-o que eu tinha mudado e não o odiava mais. — A senhora o escutava com atenção — Porém, a partir desse dia, por algum motivo eu já não conseguia parar de pensar nele! Eu não sabia se tinha sido o jeito dele, ou sei lá... na verdade estava achando ele todo muito atrativo. Eu não tinha pedido o número dele e nunca mais o vi depois daquele dia. Eu não queria admitir que estava apaixonado porque parecia muito absurdo! Eu só o vi uma vez... eu tentei esconder esse sentimento: sai com outras pessoas, pus meu trabalho acima de qualquer outra coisa... Porém tudo esvaeceu hoje, quando eu descubro que ele é o baixista da banda que tocou no casamento! — A senhora arqueou as sobrancelhas — Todo aquele sentimento voltou, assim, do nada! Achei que seria forte e resistiria, mas ele estava tão encantador... mas ao invés de ir falar com ele, eu deixei a festa e resolvi ir embora antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Então, aqui estamos. Estou esperando o trem, que por sinal está bastante atrasado."

— Eu só tenho uma pergunta: Por que não foi falar com ele?

— Por que se eu fosse falar com ele eu não ia conseguir tira-lo da cabeça depois e se eu mostrasse interesse, era provável que ele me rejeitasse e não quero passar por isso. Não de novo. Foi cansativo também tentar esquece-lo fazendo isso com outras pessoas... elas nunca parecem certas pra você. Ele parece, mas não quero ter meu coração partido. Não aguentaria ser rejeitado. — Draco disse com um pouco de raiva, não acreditava que tinha dito algo tão deplorável e digno de pena. Mas era a verdade.

— Esse garoto que toca o baixo, você o achou bonito?

Draco se lembrou do rosto de Harry e sorriu antes de responder.

— Sim, o acho lindo.

— Então volte lá e fale com ele!

— Não mesmo!

— Mas e se for o destino?

Draco se lembrou de como conseguira contratar a banda: a que já estava contratada para tocar desistiu e a outra opção tinha um show marcado para o mesmo dia do casamento. Estava prestes a contratar um DJ quando um de seus alunos indicou a banda de Harry.

— Olha, esse foi um longo final de semana e pelo tanto que já passei eu não sei se posso acreditar em destino.

— Meu querido, você pode me chamar de louca, mas se tem uma coisa em que acredito mais que tudo é em destino. Ele existe quase como uma presença física e faz de tudo para que as coisas aconteçam como elas tem que acontecer. Não se pode muda-lo! Você pode tentar fugir, mas ele manda coisas, pessoas, pensamentos... o que for para mostra-lo que caminho deve seguir!

— Hm... eu não sei...

— Talvez você não tenha ficado com ele antes porque não estava preparado... ou talvez ele não estivesse preparado! Mas agora, se o destino quis que o visse, pode ser um sinal de que você tem que falar com ele.

Draco encarou a senhora tentando entender porque ela estava falando aquilo.

— Veja, e se o destino mandasse outro sinal de que você tem que falar com esse garoto? Você então falaria com ele?

Draco estranhou a pergunta. Quem era aquela senhora? Mas respondeu mesmo assim.

— Sim. Se eu o visse de novo eu não conseguiria me segurar para evita-lo. Infelizmente.

— Muito bem.

A senhora então sorriu, olhou para o céu chuvoso e ficou em silêncio.

Na rua atrás da plataforma um taxi parou.

— Aqui está seu troco. Ah, e não esqueça a guitarra.

— Muito obrigado. Ah, e é um baixo, não uma guitarra. — Harry falou ao taxista, recebeu um olhar do tipo "tanto faz" e saiu do veículo. Abriu o guarda-chuva, pegou seu instrumento no porta mala, e subiu a pequena escada ao lado de um mini jardim.

O trem estaria prestes a passar, por isso não olhou em volta da plataforma para observar se havia mais pessoas e simplesmente parou em frente ao mini jardim, sob a chuva, olhando atentamente os trilhos. Não viu que uma senhora o observava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

— Só mais uma pergunta meu jovem. — ela disse para Draco, que voltou sua atenção que dava aos trilhos para a senhora ao seu lado.

— Sim?

— O garoto que tocou baixo no casamento, é aquele garoto? — ela apontou para ao lado, um pouco distante, e naquela direção Draco viu uma pessoa com um guarda-chuva amarelo segurando um instrumento. Harry. O loiro ofegou e seu coração bateu mais rápido.

— É ele, não é?

— Sim, é ele. — disse ainda olhando Harry assustado, então olhou para a senhora com o as sobrancelhas franzidas. Isso havia sido muito estranho.

— E você vai falar com ele?

— É, acho que sim... Sim! Vou!

— Muito bem! — a senhora disse sorrindo — bem, então eu já tenho que ir! Boa sorte para você, querido. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

— Ué, não vai pegar o trem? — disse, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira enquanto a senhora se levantava e abria o guarda-chuva.

— Uh, claro que não.

— Então o que veio fazer aqui?

— Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Você pode tentar fugir do destino, mas não pode muda-lo! E para isso ele faz de tudo, até mesmo mandar pessoas. — disse acrescentando uma piscadinha. — Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes, ele parece ser um ótimo rapaz.

A senhora desceu as escadas molhadas e subiu a rua atrás da plataforma. Draco sorriu consigo mesmo. Teria achado totalmente bizarro se não estivesse agora totalmente feliz. Olhou para Harry, que ainda estava olhando diretamente os trilhos, e então se levantou, caminhou até ele, tocou nos seus ombros.

— Harry?

O garoto o olhou.

— Draco? — Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Ah, oi!

— Oi! Entre aqui, entre aqui. Não fique todo molhado.

Draco se juntou à ele em baixo do guarda-chuva. Harry sorriu sem motivo enquanto Draco tomava o guarda-chuva de sua mão para segura-lo, sendo gentil. O loiro não sabia o que dizer, então falou o que lhe apareceu primeiro na cabeça.

— Você era o colega de Zac, não era?

Harry riu.

— Sim, e você é o professor. Eu assisti uma de suas aulas.

Draco franziu o cenho, não lembrava de Harry em nenhuma de suas aulas.

— Verdade? Qual aula?

— Economia Avançada. — o moreno o olhou pretencioso com um sorriso contido, recebendo um olhar confuso e depois um olhar de realização.

— Economia Avançada? Eu não dou aula de... — então lembrou-se de que quando tinha entrado na sala errada no seu primeiro dia de aula, era uma turma de Economia. — Ah não!

— Ah sim! — Harry riu do constrangimento de Draco, ele estava ficando vermelho.

— Me dê licença que vou me jogar nos trilhos agora. Que vergonha...

Harry riu mais ainda, mas não com maldade, Draco percebeu.

— Não, você estava ótimo, estava ótimo! — pôs as mãos no ombro do outro para reforçar o que dizia. Draco então se deixou sorrir junto com Harry, então percebeu uma coisa.

— Ei... esse é o meu guarda-chuva! Eu esqueci esse guarda-chuva no apartamento de Zac, você roubou meu guarda-chuva! — Draco falou rindo.

— O que? Não! Esse guarda-chuva é meu, eu paguei por ele. — Harry respondeu também rindo.

— Aaaahnn, com licença? Mas minhas iniciais estão bem aqui — Draco apontou para duas letras cravadas bem nas base da haste do objeto — D.M., Draco Malfoy.

— Aaaahnn, olhe novamente, Draco Malfoy, pois minhas iniciais também estão aqui — Harry apontou para duas outras letras cravadas no meio da haste do objeto — H.P., Harry Potter.

— Não, Harry Potter, eu já disse que é D.M., Decididamente Meu guarda-chuva.

— Você é que está D.M., Desesperadamente Maluco, pois esse guarda-chuva sempre foi D.M., Definitivamente Meu. — Harry falou e os dois riram, um riso cumplice. Estavam gostando da companhia um do outro.

— Olha, se bem que eu perdi esse guarda-chuva por alguns anos. — Harry ponderou — Foi naquela festa...

— Do dia de São Patrício. — Draco o completou sem perceber, de repente encarando Harry com uma expressão que o deixava com cara de bobo.

— Sim, do dia de São Patrício. — Harry repetiu num sussurro, encarando-o com a mesma expressão de Draco. As palavras que se seguiram foram ditas tão baixo que nem sabiam como conseguiram ouvir um ao outro, só sabiam que alguma coisa entre eles existia e que naquele momento se fez presente para os dois sentirem.

— E você o deixou lá.

— E eu o deixei lá.

— E achou que nunca mais o veria de novo.

— E achei que nunca mais o veria de novo.

Ficaram eternos segundos admirando um ao outro.

— Engraçado como as vezes você apenas... encontras as coisas... — o moreno falou.

Draco não sabia o que dizer, mesmo que parecesse que Harry se referia ao guarda-chuva, o loiro achou que no fundo se referia a si próprio, a ele, Draco Malfoy, pois também se sentia assim com relação a Harry, achou que nunca mais o veria e simplesmente o encontrou.

No momento tudo o que queria era atravessar a curta distância e beijar Harry, porém estaria sendo precipitado. Então, enquanto ainda se encaravam contemplativos, sem saber o que dizia, Draco apenas disse o que veio a sua mente.

— Oi!

— Oi! — os dois falaram e riram.

Então os dois começaram a conversar, se conhecendo novamente, aproveitando o calor dos corpos muito próximos um do outro. Falaram sobre o casamento, seus amigos, a faculdade... Passaram um longo tempo entretidos um com o outro que nem perceberam o trem passar pela estação e não parar para embarca-los. Não que fosse naquele momento ainda fosse importante, teriam a vida toda juntos para pegar o trem, só não sabiam ainda.

* * *

Geeente, eu tentei fazer esse final uma coisa meio romântica, parecido com o episódio _Last Forever_ , o Series Finale de HYMYM. Não sei se consegui, mas enfim...

Obrigado por lerem ^^ amanhã posto o ultimo capítulo. Abraços


	4. Chapter 4

Olá pessoas *-* bem, esta é a ultima parte da fic. Aproveitem e leiam logo, no final eu falo que tenho a falar haha

Obs: Eu não sei que vocês acharão do final ou da historia ao todo, então deixem um review galera o/ mesmo que seja falando que leu, ou só um "Oi"... sei lá xD Mas deixem, please? Obrigado ^^

* * *

Chapter IV: So, good night, Harry.

 _Londres, apartamento de Harry, 3 dias após o casamento._

* * *

No dia do casamento, antes de se despedirem e depois de terem conversado por bastante tempo, Harry e Draco pegaram outro trem e trocaram números de telefone. Os dois se sentiam felizes e satisfeitos depois daquele dia, mas claro, cada um à sua maneira.

Harry não podia demonstrar muita felicidade pois havia terminado seu relacionamento com Zac havia pouco tempo e também o garoto apareceu em seu apartamento no outro dia para buscar algumas coisas suas. Foi uma situação desconfortante para os dois, apesar de rápida; os dois trocaram poucas palavras e logo Zac havia ido embora.

Draco teve que dar muitas explicações a Pansy depois do dia do casório, Blásio o havia entendido, dizendo que Draco devia ter seus próprio motivos e que não precisava dar satisfações para ninguém, mas Pansy não compartilhava da opinião de seu marido e não largou do pé de Draco até que o loiro a contasse o porquê de realmente ter largado a festa. Quando Draco viu que não tinha outra opção e que também não faria mal contar a sua melhor amiga, disse a ela tudo: como achava que estava apaixonado por Harry Potter, que fugiu da festa apenas para evita-lo e como eles se encontraram na estação de trem. Draco gritou quando Pansy lhe deu vários tapas questionando o porquê dele nunca ter contado a ela nada disso, mas, depois desse momento de violência, Pansy o disse que também tinha falado com Harry naquele mesmo dia e que ele a tinha ajudado muito. Draco sorriu ao ouvir a história de Pansy com Harry e a garota o incentivou a chama-lo para sair, dizendo que o outro com certeza aceitaria.

Draco esperou mais um dia para ligar, achando muito precipitado chama-lo para sair logo no dia seguinte que se viram, mal sabendo que Harry também estava louco para liga-lo, mas passava pelo mesmo dilema.

Então, três dias depois do casamento, Harry estava na frente de seu apartamento, esperando Draco. Foi o loiro que ligou primeiro, marcando onde se encontrariam e mantendo segredo sobre o lugar onde iriam. Harry aceitou naturalmente, pois se achava horrível para escolher lugares.

Já era a terceira vez que olhava no relógio.

— Harry!?

— Draco! Ah, oi! — respirou aliviado e sorriu para o loiro que saia do taxi.

— Me desculpe a demora, Pansy ficou me enchendo antes de eu sair. — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele — Eu estava na casa dela. Então, como está?

— Muito bem, obrigado. Então, onde vamos?

— Sempre apressado hein Potter? — falou brincando e Harry sorriu. — De qualquer forma, eu pensei em irmos nesse novo restaurante que abriu aqui perto, é uma fusão de mexicano com escocês.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas antes de falar sarcástico: — Uma fusão de mexicano com escocês?

— Uma fusão de mexicano com escocês!

— Essas parecem ser duas coisas que não se fundem.

— Alto lá, alto lá. Talvez você mude de opinião ao provar as _haggis enchiladas da casa._

Sem saber o porquê, Harry apenas riu. E Draco o acompanhou nas risadas, também sem saber o porquê. O loiro se achava a pessoa mais boba quando estava próximo de Harry.

— Tudo bem então, mostre o caminho.

— Então vamos.

Prostram-se lado a lado, andando normalmente, descendo a rua, apenas aproveitando o fato de estarem perto um do outro. Depois de um tempo, Harry achou que já estava muito quieto e resolveu puxar assunto.

— Eu fiquei surpreso quando me ligou — mentiu — não existe uma regra universal de que se tem que esperar quatro dias depois de pegar o número, para chamar a pessoa para sair?

— Eu não me lembro disso... — Draco respondeu fazendo uma expressão pensativa, que Harry achou super mal feita. Então o loiro abaixou a cabeça e continuou — ...e na verdade, são três dias.

Os dois riram e Draco apontou para o prédio próximo.

— É ali.

— Ah, ótimo.

A medida que os dois foram se aproximando, um som de música foi aumentando. Uma música bem peculiar, por assim dizer, pois quando chegaram em frente à vitrine do restaurante, viram uma banda tocando trompetes com gaitas de fole, da maneira mais excêntrica possível. As pessoas dentro do local pareciam entretidas, porém, do lado de fora, Harry e Draco estavam achando tudo cômico e bizarro.

Draco, achando mais bizarro do que cômico e sem saber o que dizer por ter levado Harry a um lugar como aquele, apenas disse:

— Você tem que saber que eu não tinha a mínima ideia de que haveria música ao vivo, Harry.

— Então você acha que devemos...

— Procurar outro lugar para irmos? Sim ou claro?

— Sim e claro! — Harry respondeu aliviado. Os dois riram e olharam mais uma vez para a vitrine do restaurante, então continuaram andando, descendo a rua.

— Tenho certeza que encontraremos algum restaurante que não precisemos fazer reservas.

— Haha, acha que é simples assim? Dar a volta na rua e conseguir um a mesa disponível? Pois digo-te que por causa de uma pessoa que não sabíamos que estaria no casamento da Pansy, tivemos que trocar todos de lugares! No final não conseguimos um lugar para ele, já que Pansy gostava de tudo bastante organizado, e o cara foi embora o mais ofendido possível.

— Por que ele ficou ofendido? Tipo, se ele nem foi convidado para o casamento?

— Na verdade Pansy o convidou, só que ela nunca recebeu a resposta de confirmação dele. Ele disse que tinha enviado, então deduzimos que o correio deva ter perdido, ou algo assim. Eu achei estupidez da parte dele.

— Realmente... você e Pansy se falam muito ainda, eu percebi. Você, ela e Zabini, eu acho.

— É verdade, eles são meus melhores amigos. Não sei o que vai acontecer agora que eles estão casados, mas espero que não mude muita coisa. — Draco disse, então olhou para Harry — E você, Granger e o Weasley? Ainda são o patético Trio de Ouro, mesmo depois do colegial?

— Nós? Bem, depois que saímos do colegial, eu e Hermione começamos a dividir um apartamento, como Ron estava quase sempre lá e eu e Mione íamos muitas vezes a casa de Ron, pode-se dizer que dizer que nada mudou em questão de vezes que nos víamos. Já tinha virado rotina estar sempre com eles. Mas esses últimos meses eu quase não os tenho visto, e adivinha o porquê?

— Porque?

— Eles se casaram.

Draco engoliu em seco, e olhou para Harry.

— Vocês deixaram de ser amigos?

— Não, claro que não. De forma alguma, mas acho que o fato de terem se casado cedo demais e começarem a se preocupar demais com família, dinheiro e esses tipos de coisa, acabou deixando pouco tempo para nós três. Mas, sempre que acho que posso, vou na casa deles para conversar um pouco ou para convida-los para sair. Não gosto desse tipo de vida que eles estão levando. Não acho que casamento deva ser um motivo para deixar de aproveitar a vida. Nada deve ser motivo para isso.

— Desculpe, mas espero que Pansy, Blásio e eu nunca fiquemos assim. Depois do colegial muita coisa mudou para mim: eu descobri quem eram meus amigos de verdade e quem realmente se importava comigo, e aqueles dois foram os únicos que me deram apoio. Não sei o que faria sem a amizade deles.

— Quer ver esse aqui? — Harry apontou para o restaurante japonês logo à frente.

— Hmm... não gosto de comida japonesa. Mas se você quiser...

— Não, não, tudo bem. — Harry negou, de forma compreensiva — Também não sou muito fã, vamos seguindo.

Eles passaram direto pelo restaurante, e Harry se lembrou de Pansy tê-lo falado que Draco passou por uma situação complicada com seus pais. Não sabendo como entrar no assunto, apenas disse então a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça que o ajudaria a chegar lá.

— Eu conversei com Pansy no dia do casamento. Eu não sabia que ela era a noiva.

— Ah, ela me disse. Disse até que vocês conversaram. — Draco disse e Harry sorriu.

— Bem, foi bem interessante. Gostei mais dela hoje em dia do que quando vocês me trancavam em armários.

— Bons tempos! — Draco disse rindo.

— Idiota! — Harry também riu.

— Bem, ela também me contou sobre seus pais. — Draco o olhou ligeiramente — Digo, na verdade ela só me disse que vocês passaram por algo, não me disse o que era.

— Lucio me expulsou de casa. — Draco simplesmente jogou.

— O quê?

Draco suspirou antes de responder.

— Foi logo depois do fim do colegial. Eu estava em casa, uma semana depois do término das aulas, quando meu pai me apresentou para uma menina, Astoria Greengrass. Era a filha de um de seus "amigos". Ele nunca teve amigos de verdade, somente aliados do meio político e financeiro. Enfim, ele pretendia...

Draco parou o que dizia quando Harry exclamou ao ver alguém e o puxou para atrás de um carro estacionado na rua, deixando-os fora de vista de qualquer pessoa na calçada onde estavam ainda a pouco. Draco ficou mais que confuso, então olhou para a calçada disfarçadamente para ver de quem Harry estava se escondendo e viu a última pessoa que imaginaria encontrar: Zacharias Smith. O garoto estava observando uma vitrine, falando ao telefone com alguém. Felizmente ele não tinha os visto se esconder.

Draco voltou a sua atenção a Harry, que estava ofegante e assustado.

— Zacharias Smith? Por que estamos nos escondendo dele? Vocês não eram colegas de quarto? Eu posso te dizer que ficaria mais do que contente em passar na frente dele junto com você, sabe, só pra deixa-lo com inveja...

Harry o olhou e então disse: — Ele é meu ex-namorado.

— O que? Zac era seu namorado?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, observando furtivamente se o garoto havia indo embora.

— Okay... então estamos atrás de um carro, nos escondendo de nosso ex-namorado... não que faça mal perguntar mas, foi um termino ruim?

— Bem ruim. — Harry disse, voltando-se para Draco.

— Ruim como se tivesse tido uma grande briga?

— Ruim como es tivesse tido um grande anel de noivado. — Draco arregalou os olhos.

— Wow... ruim com estivesse acontecido a menos de um ano?

— Ruim como se tivesse acontecido há 4 dias atrás.

Draco arregalou os olhos novamente e xingou. Chega de perguntas. Harry olhou novamente para ver se Zac já tinha ido embora.

— Ah! Ele já foi. — disse aliviado, então olhou para Draco, que o observava de maneira estranha com os olhos arregalados. — Eu sinto muito, Draco. Eu vou admitir logo, eu realmente gostei muito de você. Eu não parei de pensar em você depois daquele dia do casamento, e era mentira quando falei que fiquei surpreso por você ter me ligado, pois eu mesmo estava doido para ligar pra você. Eu só não queria parecer precipitado. Mas bem, essa situação de ainda agora foi muito estranha. Eu terminei a pouco tempo de namorar, não sei se esperei o suficiente para já começar a sair e, sinceramente, me sinto culpado por Zac... acho melhor eu voltar pra casa. Talvez possamos sair outro dia, quem sabe...

Draco não sabia o que dizer, estava surpreso com a confissão de Harry de que gostava dele, mas estava chateado pelo garoto estar cancelando o encontro. Se o destino queria que ficassem juntos, então porque isso estava acontecendo? Relutantemente, acenou com a cabeça concordando, com a expressão um pouco séria.

— Quer que te acompanhe até sua casa? Ouvi dizer que existe muitos ex-namorados maus por aqui. — Draco disse, tentando quebrar o gelo e aliviar a si mesmo. Harry concordou com a cabeça. — Então vamos.

Eles seguiram a rua, dobrando o quarteirão.

— Eu gostaria muito de ouvir você terminar a sua história. — Harry falou, tentando deixar a situação menos desconfortável para eles.

— Claro, claro! A história... Hmm... — ele tentou se lembrar onde parou — ah sim, meu pai pretendia que eu me casasse com essa garota, a Astoria, eu já a conhecia pois estudei com a irmã dele, Daphne, mas eu não tinha o mínimo interesse por ela. Enquanto ela e o pai dela estavam em casa, tentei ser o mais educado possível com os dois, mas sempre notava quando Lucio ou o Sr. Greengrass falavam das qualidades dela de maneira indireta, me instigando a gostar dela. Fiquei uma hora naquela sala de visitas, ouvindo um monte de baboseiras, até que finalmente as duas visitas tinham ido embora e resolvi falar com Lucio.

"Sabe, como pai, ele nunca foi o melhor do mundo. Naquela época eu o achava o cara mais inteligente que existia, uma pessoa que eu sempre quis ser quando ainda era criança, admito, mas agora o vejo apenas como um lunático opressor. Você com certeza já deve ter rido às minhas custas quando ele me buscou pelos cabelos em Hogwarts por conta dos boatos de que eu era gay, não é? Então já pode-se se ter uma ideia de que ele não aceitava isso nem um pouco, mas, mesmo depois daquele dia, ele nunca me ouviu falar, com minhas próprias palavras, que eu realmente gostava de garotos, e acho que era isso que ainda o tinha impedido de fazer qualquer coisa comigo. Eu já estava começando a perder a fé em meu pai desde este dia, tinha parado de tentar impressiona-lo e até o evitava. Sabe, é como se tivesse começado a cair a ficha de que tipo de pessoa ele realmente era e eu não queria ser como ele nem um pouco, um ser amargo sem coração.

Ele me chamou para sentar novamente na sala de visitas, junto a ele, depois de Astoria e o Sr. Greengrass terem ido. Minha mãe nunca participava desse tipo de conversa. Ele me disse que pretendia que eu casasse com Astoria e que no futuro conseguisse tomar parte dos negócios daquela família. Antes que ele terminasse o discurso de baboseiras, eu simplesmente disse que não iria casar com Astoria. Eu nunca, nunca tinha interrompido meu pai, mas naquele dia eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que ele continuasse com esse plano. A reação dele foi apenas mandar que eu me calasse, ele fez isso da maneira mais fria possível."

— O que você fez?

— Eu já estava um pouco crescidinho para ver certas verdades e consequências então eu não me calei, eu disse com toda a coragem que consegui reunir que não iria me casar com Astoria e que esperava que ele compreendesse, como meu próprio pai, e que quando eu mesmo fosse escolher alguém para casar, não iria importar se a pessoa era rica ou não, nem se seria uma mulher ou um homem.

"Ele cerrou os olhos da maneira mais ameaçadora possível antes de falar 'Você acha mesmo que assim vai subir na vida? Sendo gay? Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Draco, eu não aceitarei nenhuma bicha de baixo do meu teto', eu gelei com essas palavras, mas ele continuou 'Você vai ser casar com quem eu estou mandando'. Ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado, como se tivesse encerrado o assunto. Lembro disso nitidamente, foi assustador, tenho que admitir, mas estava disposto a enfrenta-lo. Também me levantei e, antes que ele se afastasse, gritei que não e que não iria retirar nada e que ele devia se acostumar com isso, caso ainda quisesse um filho. Eu não queria viver um casamento falso como o dele, eu sabia que apesar de minha mãe ama-lo ele não retribuía esse amor.

Ele se virou para mim e falou da maneira mais cruel possível coisas que me machucaram muito, tipo, que eu nunca dei orgulho para ele, que sempre fui uma decepção e que o fato de eu gostar de homens somente o enojava. Ele se virou para sair e disse que eu tinha uma hora para pegar todas as minhas coisas e sair daquela casa porque ele não aceitaria um gay morando com ele. Mesmo arrasado, eu... O que você tá fazendo?"

Draco perguntou olhando para trás, sem entender porque Harry havia parado alguns passos antes.

— Meu apartamento é aqui.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, reconhecendo o local.

— Ah, aqui é seu apartamento... — disse um pouco desapontado. — Tem certeza que não é mais alguns quarteirões à frente? — se fez de desentendido.

— Não, é aqui mesmo. Exatamente onde você me pegou. — disse com um sorriso, tentando aliviar a tensão da situação. Queria muito ficar com Draco e começou a repensar a respeito de ter cancelado o encontro. Não sabia o que fazer, de novo.

— Então, boa noite, Harry. —Draco logo falou, com uma expressão séria.

— Boa noite, Draco.

Draco se virou e começou a caminhar, indo embora, e Harry ainda estava parado à frente do prédio de seu apartamento. Não acreditava que estava deixando Draco ir embora. Por que Zacharias teve que aparecer na frente deles, logo hoje? Indo contra sua consciência pesada por conta de Zac, seguiu seus instintos e gritou para o loiro, antes que se afastasse mais.

— Draco!

O loiro estaria triste se não tivesse ainda um pingo de esperança no destino. As coisas que aquela senhora estranha o falou refletiram em sua cabeça e agora sabia que, de alguma forma, tudo ia dar certo. Então ouviu Harry chamar seu nome e se sentiu mais do que aliviado. Deu meia volta em sua direção e o olhou, esperando.

Apesar de tê-lo chamado, agora que estavam próximos de novo, Harry não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas falou: — Você... você não quer terminar sua história?

— Ah, certo. A história... não tem muita história ainda, mas... — não era o que ele esperava, mas se fosse para ficar mais tempo com Harry, então valeria a pena. Ficaram parados em frente ao prédio de Harry, enquanto continuava a história — Enfim, depois que ele me mandou sair de casa, foi o que fiz. Minha mãe tentou fazer com que eu ficasse, tadinha, mas ela era tão submissa que, de qualquer forma, Lucio não permitiria, e eu também não queria ficar mais lá. Depois de tudo que ele disse... Ficou claro pra mim que ele não me enxergava realmente como um filho. Eu não fiquei tão arrasado quanto achei que iria ficar... Talvez eu já esperasse por isso.

"Depois que peguei minhas coisas e sai de casa, liguei para alguns amigos, primeiro para Pansy. Expliquei tudo que aconteceu e ela me ofereceu a sua casa para ficar enquanto não encontrava um lugar para morar. Liguei para outros amigos para falar o que tinha acontecido e se podiam me ajudar e foi aí que percebi quem realmente se importava comigo. Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle... todos me evitaram e cortaram o "laço de amizade", se assim pode-se dizer. Somente uma pessoa pra quem liguei foi que não me xingou, não me evitou e nem desligou na minha cara..."

— Blásio Zabini... — Harry completou sem perceber.

— Sim, Blásio. Ele foi à casa de Pansy para me ver, disse que podia contar com a ajuda dele para o que fosse. O engraçado é que foi no meio disso que ele e Pansy se apaixonaram.

"Depois daquele dia, passei uma semana na casa de Pansy, até receber uma ligação da minha mãe. Pensei que ela estaria me pedindo para voltar para casa e que tinha falado com meu pai, etc. por isso já fui atendendo o telefone dizendo que não voltaria, mas diferente do que eu imaginava, ela estava ligando para me dizer que estava me dando minha parte na herança do lado da família dela. Ela disse que estava fazendo isso seu o consentimento do meu pai e eu agradeci imensamente a ela. Bem, o dinheiro nem se comparava à fortuna da parte dos Malfoy que eu não mais receberia, mas ainda assim era muito dinheiro. Então depois disso eu aluguei um apartamento com Pansy perto da faculdade, ingressamos, e apesar de Pansy ter desistido nas primeiras semanas, me formei e comecei a dar aulas. E então, aqui estou.

"Sabe, foi bom eu ter feito isso, tipo, sair de casa e tal, pois me deixou livre para fazer minhas próprias escolhas, consertar burradas que cometi no passado, descobrir quem eram meu verdadeiros amigos, descobrir minha paixão por arquitetura. Se eu tivesse escolhido fazer o que meu pai queria pra mim eu com certeza não estaria feliz porque estaria casado com alguém de que não amo, porque estaria fazendo coisas que não gosto e também... porque eu com certeza não estaria aqui com você."

Nesse ponto, Harry o olhou profundamente nos olhos e sorriu.

— Uma coisa que quero que saiba, Harry: eu não falei com meu pai e nem com minha mãe desde esse dia, nem com Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Greengrass... perdi o contato com todos. Harry, você ficaria chocado em saber o quão fácil é se separar das pessoas para sempre, principalmente pessoas que fizeram parte da sua vida por um longo tempo... é simplesmente impressionante. Por isso, quando você encontra alguém e quer realmente mantê-lo por perto, você simplesmente faz algo a respeito pra que isso aconteça.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, Draco encarando aquelas incríveis íris verdes e Harry com a cabeça borbulhando em pensamentos. Harry achou que depois de toda essa história que Draco o contou, principalmente depois do que disse ao final, não havia mais nada a ser fazer além do que queria fazer desde que o viu saindo do taxi.

— Então, boa noite, Harry. — Draco falou, achando que Harry não faria mais nada, então foi virando-se para ir embora, mas o outro segurou sua mão, toda a culpa por Zac esvaecendo da cabeça do moreno, deu curtos passos em sua direção, pôs a mão em seu rosto, se inclinou para a frente e o beijou muito suavemente, demonstrando carinho e vontade, sendo logo correspondido por Draco. O sangue correu por todo o corpo de Harry, deixando-o em êxtase por conta de um simples beijo. Beijou Draco mais profundamente, achando tudo maravilhosamente gostoso. A mão do loiro foi até a sua nuca, segurando-o firme, o moreno pôs os braços ao redor da cintura do outro o puxando mais de encontro ao seu corpo, até que... um carro que passava na rua buzinou alto e longamente.

Os dois se separaram imediatamente, assustados, logo percebendo o local onde estavam e que tinham se deixado levar um pelo outro. Olharam ao redor, observando se mais alguém não os havia percebido. Tinha algumas pessoas do outro lado da rua que com certeza o viram mas fingiram não ter visto nada. Melhor assim, pensou Draco, então Harry começou a rir da situação em que estavam e Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele fazendo-o parar de rir e o encarar.

— Boa noite também... — disse o moreno — ao menos que... — pegou a mão de Draco novamente — você queira andar mais um pouco. Eu conheço um parque aqui perto onde podemos ficar mais à vontade... e, sabe, ainda está cedo.

Draco o olhou, um sorriso se formando no rosto do loiro.

— Claro. — Entrelaçou seus dedos nos do moreno e continuaram a andar. Porém, alguns passos depois, Draco parou.

— O que está fazendo? — Harry quis saber, olhando para o loiro alguns passos atrás do seu.

Draco extraiu o máximo possível da paisagem: As luzes da rua, a lua no céu, as pessoas passando do outro lado da rua, os prédios ao seu lado, os carros e principalmente o belo rapaz a sua frente com um sorriso tão belo e olhos tão brilhantes, ainda esperando sua resposta.

— Me lembrando desse momento.

Harry sorriu mais ainda, estendendo a mão para Draco pega-la. O loiro andou o pouco que faltava, pegou a mão de Harry e entrelaçou seus dedos novamente.

Harry estava em festa por dentro: o sentimento, a atração, o desejo... naquele momento sentia tudo isso por Draco, tudo que nunca mais sentira desde que Gina se fora.

Agora Harry sabia que havia o encontrado.

Draco era o seu próximo primeiro amor.

FIM

* * *

E acabooou :D bem bonitinho né? *-* não? Ah tudo bem...

Um esclarecimento a respeito do titulo da historia, caso alguém venha a ter duvida: Em inglês, falar que tal pessoa é "the one" pra você, é o mesmo que falar que essa tal pessoa é "o amor da sua vida". Como não há uma coerência quando traduzimos isto para o português, usamos uma equivalência: o Único, o Primeiro, etc.

Enfim, eu gostei muito muito muito meeesmo de escrever isso aqui, Drarry é meu par non-canon favorito e How I Met Your Mother é o melhor sitcom que já fizeram! Foi muito bom fazer uma mistura de historia e personagens e criar suas próprias ideias de como as coisas deveriam ser. Amei demais escrever isso aqui

Muito obrigado a quem leu e a quem irá ler! Sério, de coração (cara que drama ò_ó), eu sei que podem ter achado a historia sem sal ou bobinha, mas mesmo assim eu fico muito feliz que tenham lido até aqui e prometo me aperfeiçoar na próxima fic haha

Enfim, é só isso. Deixem reviews, por favor gente! Seria muito gratificante ^^

Abraços.

***Quem se interessa pela trilogia do Philip Pullman, Fronteiras do Universo, ou pela do James Dashner, Maze Runner, me mandem um DM. Além de HP eu amo esses livros so much 3


End file.
